Save My Soul
by Reigns'Sweetheart
Summary: Drew McIntyre swore that he wouldn't let things get this far. With anyone. It wasn't supposed to. So why was Alana James so different? She came into his life unexpectedly and changed everything, including his way of thinking. Trying to maintain the job he knew he had to do while keeping her safe, certain events force the truth to come out and threatens to change everything.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own WWE, NXT, or any of the Superstars from either roster that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only.**

It was a normal day in Tampa, Florida as Drew McIntyre and Seth Rollins spent another day at work at the pawn shop that they worked in. The two had met almost 10 years ago, and had become good friends over the years. They lived about 15 minutes away from each other, and had the same mutual friends. Seth Rollins stood at 6'1 and over 200 pounds, with black hair that reached his shoulders, that he had up in a bun, and a beard. Wearing a plain, black shirt with blue jeans, he was comfortable. Drew McIntyre stood at 6'5 and weighed 260 pounds, he was the much larger of the two. With long dark hair, in a neat ponytail, it helped to show his blue eyes. He, too, had a beard, but the two men didn't let it get out of control.

Drew had moved here to the States, from Scotland a year before meeting Seth. The man was one of the few people who had helped Drew when it came to finding a good place to work and a good neighborhood to live in, though he had changed jobs a few times since meeting him. They had become close over the years. The two men were doing some cleaning, while waiting for their dinner to arrive when they hear the door chime. Looking to see who it was, they see that it was two women who were coming in. Since Seth was the closest to the counter, he acknowledge them first.

"What can I do for you ladies, today?" He asks them.

"Well, I wanted to see if there was a possibility of something passing through this shop." The blonde woman says.

She was tall, standing at 5'9 and was slender, looking like a model with her short blonde hair. With bright blue eyes, and lips that had a pink tint to them, her face was clear and appeared youthful. Even in light blue scrubs and sneakers, she still looked attractive.

"What is that you're looking for?" Seth asks.

"It's a watch. There's a 'Live, Love, Hope' engraved on the back of it." The woman says. "It's silver, and where the hands are, it's blue. Looks like it could be too big for my wrist, but I always kept it in my bag, or my pocket. It was a gift from my brother over a year ago, it was pawned by someone without my knowledge. It would mean a lot to me to find it again."

"Let's take a look, over here." Seth says, as he goes to the part of the counter that held some watches.

Seth takes out one of the boards that held some watches, to show her. The woman that had came in with the blonde, stayed behind and was starting to look around. The shop wasn't big, but it had an amazing amount of customers that came in. There was a neon sign on the window, showing that it was open and there were some interesting things on display. From different types of watches, jewelry, pens, and the list went on. The woman that was now looking around, smiled at Drew when their eyes met and he went back to organizing one of the shelves that he had just finished cleaning.

Stealing another glance, Drew wanted to take as much of a look as he could at her. Standing at a petite, but curvy, 5'4, he had over a foot on her. She had long, brown hair that was thick and curly, and she had slightly tan skin. A grey sweater with a white shirt underneath, blue jeans and sneakers was all that she wore but as simple as it was, it showed her curves. As she got closer, he saw her lips shine with the lip gloss that she had applied a few minutes before entering the shop, and a scent that he had caught. Strawberries.

"Is there anything you're interested in?" Drew asks her, and her green eyes made their way to him.

"I just came in with my friend, so I'm looking around while I wait." She replies, and it's clear that she has an accent and isn't originally from the area.

Drew looked over at Seth who was still talking to her friend, as the woman in front of him took the opportunity to have her eyes linger on the man. "What's your name?"

"Alana." The woman says. "What's yours?"

"Drew." He responds, sticking out his hand. Her hand reaches his and his large hand covers hers. "Where are you from?"

"Scotland." She says. "And by the sound of your accent, is it safe to say that you are, too?"

"Absolutely. I picked up on that accent and I just had to know for sure." He says with a smile, and saw one of hers in return.

The man definitely peeked her interests, and that smile of his just added to it. They both shared the part of their home country that they were from and how long they had been in the United States. A few minutes later, they hear the voice coming the blonde woman, and he knew that they were going to leave. The woman gives him a smile and walks away to meet her friend. Before they leave, he calls out her name.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" He asks.

Alana shrugs and looks over at her friend. "I don't have anything planned for tomorrow night. Why?"

"Well, Seth and I, we have these two friends who own a gym here in Tampa." Drew says. "They help kids stay out of trouble while helping them with homework and they teach them wrestling and football and a few other things. They have this thing tomorrow with them and they're inviting people to come watch them. Maybe if you'd like, we can meet there and maybe go out for drinks or something afterwards."

"You can come, too." Seth adds to the blonde who he learned is Vanessa.

Alana's green eyes met the blue eyes of the fellow Scot that stood in front of her. It was tempting, especially because it wasn't everyday that she met someone from her country.

"We'll be there." Vanessa says, with a smile on her face as she looks at her best friend. "Just let us know where and what time."

They exchanged numbers and the girls left, making their way back to Vanessa's black Range Rover. She was disappointed that she couldn't find the watch, but Seth would make sure that he kept an eye out for it in case in passed through the store at any point.

"So what's with the hot guy?" Asks the blonde.

"Nothing, but I just learned that he's from Scotland." She replies.

The two women had met in college, shortly after Alana had moved to the United States. They had become the best of friends and were even roommates at one point after graduating. It had been hard for Alana at times, because she would go through periods of being homesick and missing her family dearly. She didn't have any family here and Vanessa was the closest thing to family that she had, here in the States. Alana loved being here, though. She had made some friends along the way, that she knew would be in her life for many more years to come.

The following day, Drew and Seth were at the gym that Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns worked at. The building used to be abandoned for years until the two thought it was a good place to open up this gym. It was all concrete, with large black doors that led inside. The inside looked bigger than one would think it was, from the outside. There was the type of equipment that you would find in a gym, like weights, punching bags, bikes, medicine balls, and stuff of that nature. There was also two rings that was used for wrestling and even a little bit of boxing when they were able to get some of their good friends to come in for that, about two times a week. On the second floor of the gym, there was an area where they could practice some football and equipment needed for practicing. It wasn't as big as they would have liked, but it was better than nothing for being their first gym.

A separate part, to the right, was an area with long wooden tables and chairs. It was where the kids could go do their homework and study. That was the first thing that Roman and Dean had those kids do when they came in after school. They made sure to make that a priority for them before getting them started on everything else. It was a way to keep those kids out of trouble, and more focused on school. It's been going really well for them since they've opened, and little by little, it has been growing.

Dean had dirty blonde hair with blue eyes and stubble from having not shaved in a few days. He stood at 6'4 and almost 230 pounds, he was a big guy with muscles and helped with teaching wrestling. Roman on the other hand, was 6'3 and weighed in at 265 pounds. With a tattoo on his right arm that extended onto the right pec, and raven black hair that reached a little past his shoulders that he had up in a bun, he helped with football.

Tonight was for some of the kids that were going to be playing football. They would alternate between the sports, and tonight just happened to be for that. It didn't seem like a big thing, but it was something that showed the kids that there are people here that root for them and want to see them succeed. Especially with a friendly game of football because it meant that these kids were going to be staying off the streets and out of trouble.

"Thank you for coming out tonight, guys." Said Dean as he greeted Seth and Drew. He wore a black shirt and jeans, with sneakers, his usual attire.

"Thank you for letting us come." Seth replied, as they greeted each other. "It's great to see these kids doing something that keeps them off the streets."

Roman was right behind him in a grey shirt and jeans, and greeted them. The guys had become like family over the years and it was very welcomed by Drew. Their wives walked up and greeted the two men. Drew saw the happy looks in the eyes of Dean and Roman, as they held on them. Their eyes were just filled with love and joy and he thought about he probably wouldn't have that. At least for a while longer. There were just certain circumstances at the moment that kept it from happening. As the thought came up, he looked around trying to see a familiar face as the gym was filling up with parents and other kids to watch the football game.

"I'm sure she'll come." Said Seth as if reading my thoughts.

"Who's coming?" Asked Dean's wife, Renee.

"This girl that came into the shop yesterday, with her friend. The friend was asking about a watch and the girl that came in with her, caught his attention." Seth answers. "He invited her to come tonight, and I suggested that the friend come as well."

There was something about this woman that made him want to see her again, though he couldn't put a finger on what it was. He shouldn't get attached, though. He tried not to, especially when his last relationship had ended because of a job that he had at the time. It was a long and complicated story that he tried to avoid telling. Drew hasn't been in a relationship since, and he wasn't planning on it for a long while. He relaxed as he hung out with some familiar faces, while they waited for the game to start. Looking at his watch, he sighed and figured they weren't coming. But as he was about to go grab a seat, he saw a petite, 5'4 frame looking around. Walking towards her, their eyes met and she smiles at him, meeting him halfway.

"Hey, you made it." Drew says, and he wasn't sure whether to hug her or just keep his distance.

"I said I would." Alana says, taking him in with her eyes.

He wore a dark blue shirt, with jeans and black sneakers with his hair in a ponytail. The spicy, woodsy smell that she caught from him, filled her nostrils and she hoped that he wouldn't have noticed that she slightly moved closer to him. Though it was April, it was a bit on the warm side today, and so Alana decided on a light blue maxi dress, that had a thin, brown belt around her waist. Her curly hair was out, cascading down her back and lip gloss on. She wore her favorite perfume and her favorite bracelet, hoping that her effort in trying to look nice tonight, wouldn't go to waste.

"I was about to grab a seat. Would you like to sit together?" Drew asks.

"Sure." She says and follows him to the bleachers.

"Where's your friend, by the way? I thought she'd come by, with you." He says, as they find a spot.

Alana sighs and shrugs. "Vanessa went looking for your friend."

Drew chuckled deeply and looked over the woman sitting next to him. She sure looked beautiful, and she didn't even have to try, it seemed. And with those dimples on her, and those green eyes, he couldn't help but look.

"So what do you do? For work?" He asks.

"I'm a nurse. Pediatrics, more specifically the NICU. I started off in Internal Medicine though, until I got my Master's." Alana responds.

"Beautiful _and_ smart." Drew says, then realizing he said it out loud. Looking over at her, he sees her smile and look down. "I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable."

She shakes her head. "You're not. I don't get a lot of compliments. At least, ones that aren't laced with intentions of wanting to have sex."

Vanessa finally makes her way with Seth to catch a seat, with Renee and Dean coming up behind them. Alana was introduced to the two and Dean gave an approving nod. Drew ignored it and looked on as Roman thanked everyone for coming and a few minutes later, the game finally started. Drew looked over at the woman sitting next to him and took in her beauty. When they eyes met, she gave him a smile and her dimples quickly appeared.

"I don't bite, you know." She softly says, when she leans in. "You can talk to me, while watching the game if you want."

"You sure you don't bite?" Drew asks, wondering where that came from.

Alana looks up at him. "You want me to?"

They both laugh, but they relax seeing that they can both handle some humor. Even though it may have come across a little flirty. Or more. They weren't sure. _What am I getting myself into?_ He thought. Drew swore he wouldn't get attached to anyone after his last relationship. But something about Alana just made him want more. Drew saw an innocence in her when he saw her looking around before seeing him. He wanted to know about her. As much as he could possibly learn. But could he do it without getting attached?


	2. Chapter 2

Almost a month after the game that Vanessa and Alana had attended, and they were now talking to the guys they had met, almost everyday. It surprised Drew how easy it was to talk to Alana and easily their conversations came along. Nothing was forced and they liked that. The girls were also starting to become friends with Dean and Roman's wives and they had invited Alana and Vanessa to hang out at the gym while they watched their men with the kids.

"She has him wrapped around her finger, doesn't she?" Vanessa asked about Roman and his daughter.

"He definitely is." Says Galina, Roman's wife. "But he's an amazing father."

She had dark, curly hair, with brown eyes and had an amazing body. One could tell though, how much those two loved each other and how protective he was of her and the kids. Then there was Dean and Renee who were so happy together and he was such a sweetheart to her. Alana looked on and smiled.

She wanted that. Someone who would love her and protect her. To want her and choose her over everything and anyone else. Her last relationship didn't end on the best of terms, and it had drained her, mentally, physically, and emotionally. That was over two years ago, but sometimes she still felt like not wanting a relationship. Excusing herself, Alana went to the restroom and fixed her ponytail before coming back out. Walking by one of the rings, she saw that nobody was using it, and sat on the edge. Taking out her phone, she looked through it and saw that she had no new messages or missed calls from anyone. Alana tried to ignore the hint of disappointment, because she had hoped to hear from Drew, but hadn't done so in a few days.

 _Why do I even care? We aren't dating and I don't seem like the type of girls that are always drooling all over him._ She thought. Answering a few texts that she did have, Alana almost didn't notice the person that approached her, and heard their voice before she could look her.

"Do you like to be by yourself when you're on your phone, sweetheart?" He asked.

Looking up, a smiled pulled at her lips when she saw Drew standing in front of her, in sweats and a black t-shirt that was snug enough to show his muscles. His ponytail was loose and a few strands threatened to come loose, and he managed to look hot all while being sweaty. _Where did he come from?_

"Look what the wind blew in." Alana says. "Thought I wouldn't see you again."

She was trying to sound cool and collected, but she genuinely wondered if she would see him again. She still asked herself why she cared, but it didn't seem to matter at the moment.

"Do you not want to see me?" He asks, stepping closer to her until he stood right in front of her.

"I didn't say that I didn't." Alana says. "Besides, I should be asking you that question. You're the one who hasn't been around. Nor have you talked to me or anything of that nature."

He rested his hands on the mat, on each side of Alana. His expression hardened but quickly softened when she looked down to her lap. Drew didn't want to make her feel like he didn't want anything to do with her, but at the time, he thought some space would help him when all it did was make him want to be around her even more. It was hard not to, when she was like this ray of light an full of positive energy and joy. Taking in the smell of strawberries, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, before he even thought about it.

Their eyes meet when she looks up and he gave her a small smile. Her green eyes had a light in them, that he couldn't forget _._ "I apologize for that. Some things came up and I had to take care of them. But that doesn't mean I stopped thinking about you, princess."

"Where were you anyways, because I didn't see you." Alana says and he couldn't help but smile as she rambled on about how she wondered how when he was as big as he was.

"Starting to think you're following me." Drew says.

"You wish I was." She shoots back, with an eyebrow raised.

He chuckles and realizes that he still hasn't moved from his position. Almost pulling back, he thought against it and relaxed a bit. Seth and Vanessa watched as did Galina, Renee, and their husbands from a distance.

"Would you look at that." Says Seth, as he looked on, whole the two talked. "Drew has it bad for that one."

"Girls are all over him, though so it's probably nothing to him." Vanessa says, wanting to be protective over her best friend.

Seth looks over st the blonde and realizes the protective tone in her voice. "But he's never been into them, he ignores them. Drew is a one woman man and when he's in a relationship, he's in a relationship. He really likes her. Drew's a really good guy, she'll be okay with him."

He was being honest with her. Despite how some guys would look at him for turning down those women and paying them no mind, when he was with someone, he's with them. Loyal. Faithful. He knew from that first time that they were both here, with all of them, that Alana was different and Drew knew it, too.

"Let me take you out tonight, for dinner." Drew says, as their fingers brushed against each other's. "I know this really good hole-in-the-wall place that serves really good food."

"Sounds good." Alana says looking at the time. "How does 7:30 sound?"

"Great." He responds as their eyes meet.

It holds for a few seconds before they both look away. Drew let's her hold on his hands to get down from the ring and he helped her keep her balance when her feet reached the ground. Having Alana his close to him, made him want to do things to her that he wanted to take his time doing. Something he didn't always consider with other females.

"I'll let you get back to what you were doing." Alana says.

Drew rested his hand in the small of her back as he walked beside her. Even through her scrubs, she could still feel the heat of his hand on her back, with the memory still lingering of the electricity when their fingers touched.

Dean and Roman walked up to the large man after he had walked away from Alana, and said nothing for a few minutes while they watched some of the kids. Drew went back to finish up the last of his workout, before the guys walked up him again.

"Did you find anything yet?" Drew asks them.

"No, not yet." Dean says, knowing what he was asking about. "There'll be a slip up, though, sooner or later. In the meantime, be good with Alana. She's a really good girl. Stop holding back, Drew. It may be good for you."

His his made their way across the gym to where she was at. Drew saw her laugh at something Vanessa told her and he looked away before smiling. He wasn't looking for a relationship when they had met. He figured that it wasn't meant for him, but he couldn't get himself to stay away from her, no matter what he did to try. How is Alana managing to change everything? After leaving the gym, he went back to his apartment that he had moved into almost three years earlier. It was a two bedroom apartment, with the entrance leading into the living room. There was a closet right in front of the door, where he kept some sweaters, and a light jacket. A flat screen television was in his living room, and a black table in between the television and his black leather couch held some dvds of some movies that he liked to watch. An empty space in front of the kitchen had a dining table that he usually used when he had people over. His bedroom had a black dresser and a king sized bed in the middle of the room. Grey sheets and blankets rested on the bed, and two bedside tables on each side of the bed had a lamp.

Putting his bag down by his closet, Drew took off his shoes and his shirt, putting it in the hamper. Grabbing a towel, he went to the bathroom to start getting ready to go out later with Alana. Dean's words were still on his mind. ' _Stop holding back...it may be good for you.'_ Maybe he was right. It's been a long time since his last relationship, so he felt like he would be a bit rusty at it. But she was changing everything and he didn't want to stay away from her. He didn't want to ignore the good that she bought.

Almost 45 minutes later, Drew was in his car and was making his way to Alana's apartment to pick her up. All of a sudden, he felt nervous. A good nervous, but nervous nonetheless. Getting to her apartment, which was about 20 minutes away from his, Drew found a parking spot and locked his car after turning it off and getting out. The apartment complex was clean and quiet, with security cameras and security guards. Going to the second floor, Drew knocked on the door and saw Alana when she opened it wide enough to let him come in. They smiled at each other and he couldn't help but look. She wore a light pink shirt and jeans with light grey sneakers that looked like they were Jordans. Her curly hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail, showing her face more and her green eyes that he was starting to really like, more and more. _Damn, she's beautiful._ Drew found himself wrapping his arms around her as he pulled her in for a hug and smelled strawberries, more than usual. Alana fit perfectly into his arms and against his body and they hesitantly pulled away.

"I'll just grab my purse and we'll go." Alana says, taking a good look at the man. He wore a white, short sleeve shirt with jeans and sneakers with his hair pulled back into a ponytail.

A few minutes later, they were in Drew's black SUV and going to 'Hidden Wonder', which was the restaurant that he had in mind. It was private and quiet, and they would be able to enjoy themselves without worrying about distractions. Ten minutes later, they were parked and getting out of his car.

"I've lived in Tampa for all these years, and I never knew that this place was like 10 minutes away from me." Alana says as Drew closes her door.

"Now you're going to see how amazing this place is, and all it took was going on a date with me." Drew says.

Alana picked up on the fact that he called this a date, when he didn't put it that way earlier. She definitely didn't have a problem with it, but she also wanted the both of them to be on the same page when it came to whatever this was, if it was even going to be anything. The restaurant seemed like a pretty decent size, but small enough for it to easily be unknown if someone didn't know where to look. It was made of concrete and bricks, but windows big enough to show the inside of it. Opening the door, Drew let Alana go in first and looked as she walked in, his blue eyes taking in her body, and her curves. The hostess greeted them and grabbed two menus from the desk and had them follow her. Drew noticed the stares of some of the men as she passed them. It was as if she was oblivious to how beautiful she was, but as soon as they saw Drew right behind her, they stares quickly dropped. Their orders were taken after the two picked out what they wanted.

"I didn't get to ask earlier, how your day was." Drew says after the waiter walks away.

"It was good." Alana says, smiling at the fact that he remembered. "It felt like the day was dragging, but it was good."

"Why? Wanted to see me?" Drew asks with a wicked smile.

Her eyes widen before quickly squinting as she looked at him. "I'm here with you, aren't I?"

"And I'm glad you are." He says, taking that as his answer.

Their hands find each other's and their fingers lace together. It felt right. Normal. Genuine. Perfect. As they talk about their day, Drew also mentions a few stories of some crazy customers from the shop and they both laughed at a few jokes. They didn't seem to notice the pair of eyes that were on them the entire time. The man was sitting in a corner table with a few friends, away from Drew and Alana. They were so into each other and it was like they didn't seem to have a care in the world for anybody else around them. The large man saw how Drew looked at Alana and how she just seemed so comfortable around him as she laughed at something he said. Leaving 15 minutes later, he missed when the two had left, holding hands. They went to an ice cream shop afterwards, and each got chocolate ice cream. The two had sat at a table together and took their time, not wanting it to end.

"You really like Guns N' Roses?" Drew asks, looking over at her.

"I really do. I've always wanted to go to a concert, but for some reason, I was never lucky enough to be able to." Alana says.

They had been talking about music for the last 20 minutes and they found a common interest with a lot of the artists that they liked.

"Now I know what else to play when we're together." Drew says with ice cream in his mouth.

Alana bit her lip wondering what it would be like to be with the man. When they had first met, she wasn't looking for a relationship but she didn't want to stop it from happening with him if that's where it was leading to.

"So there's this Sky Zone place, I don't know if you've seen it or heard of it." Alana says, as she digs her spoon into her ice cream. "I've been a few times and I was going to go again tomorrow with two of my friends, so I was wondering if you wanted to come. You can bring Seth or someone else if you'd like. I don't want you to feel left out or awkward if you decide to come. We're going to lunch afterwards."

"I'd like that." Drew says. "And it gives me a chance to see you."

A slight shade of pink fills her cheeks, and Alana bites her lip. He smiles, and softly chuckles before she keeps on. "I'll let you know what time and you can meet us there, if you want."

"Or I can pick you up." Drew suggests. "I'm perfectly fine with that."

Alana smiles and nods, taking another spoon of her ice cream. Drew lightly passes his finger across her bottom lip to wipe off some ice cream. Her breath quietly caught, with the spark that she felt when he did. She wondered if he felt it too, as if slightly pulled away.

"You had some ice cream, on your lip." He quickly says, looking at his own cup, wondering where that gesture came from. Looking at her, green eyes met his before innocently looking back down. "You know what?"

His moved closer to her and with fingers reaching the back of her neck, as his free hand gently cradled the side of her face, Drew's lips met hers for a kiss. They both tasted of chocolate and Alana wanted to melt against his kiss. Slightly pulling away, their faces were inches from each other, and she wanted more. Grabbing on to his shirt, she gently pulled him back to her and his warm lips met hers for another kiss. There was a need behind it, a wanting. But there was also something there that neither of them have ever felt before in a kiss.

Remembering where they were, they hesitantly pulled away from each other and quickly wanted the moment to return. Something slightly changed in that moment, and they weren't sure what it was. They smiled and stayed close to one another, still feeling the effects of their kiss. A few minutes later, their hands her intact as their fingers intertwined in their way to his car. Falling into a comfortable silence, they made their way back to her apartment, hand in hand.

"Thank you for tonight." Alana softly says.

"Thanks for letting me take you out." Drew says.

Something that had been nagging at him since they met, settled in he back of his mind, since earlier in the day. It's something that has taken up a large portion of his life for the last two years, it he felt like he had to keep Alana safe. But how could he did that when he couldn't even stay away from her? As they got to her door, Alana pulled out her keys and looked at up Drew before doing anything.

"Don't forget to let me know about tomorrow." She says.

"I won't." He says, resting his hands on her waist and pulling her close to him.

The scent of strawberries filled his nose, and he gently ran a finger along her jaw, stopping at chin. Alana looked into his blue eyes when he gently got her to look up.

"Goodnight." She says, but when she pulls away, Drew catches her hand and gently tugs her back to him.

"Just one more thing." He says, cupping her face in his hands.

Their lips meet for another kiss, and Alana finds her hands making their way to his chest. She keeps him close, by grabbing a fistful of his shirt and Drew grips her waist with one hand to keep her body against his. Pulling away, they rest their foreheads against each other, as they caught their breaths.

"Does that count as an answer for tomorrow?" Alana whispers against his lips.

Drew chuckles and smiles against her lips, giving her another kiss. "Absolutely."

A few kisses later, Drew finally forced himself to let her go and made his way back home. He had something to look forward to, and he was going to try to hold on to it.

 **A/N: What do you think Drew was asking Dean and Roman about at the gym? Could it have anything to do with what he was thinking about as he was taking Alana home? What about the man that watched them at the restaurant? Does he have anything to do with either one of them?**


	3. Chapter 3

On her way to work, Alana took her usual route and hoped traffic wouldn't be so bad today. Stopping at a light, she saw the car that stopped behind her in her rear view mirror, but an uneasy feeling grew inside her. A black mustang stood behind her black Dodge Durango, but she realized that it's the same Mustang that she's been seeing for the last ten minutes. The exact same one. Once the light turned green, Alana pressed on the gas and changed lanes, only to see the car go into the same lane a few moments later, with two cars separating them. Changing lanes one more time, the Mustang once again, changed into her lane.

"You got to be kidding me." Alana mumbled.

Wanting to lose the person, she took a nearby exit and picked up speed when she got off the ramp. Swerving in and out of lanes, while trying to not get a ticket, was something she had to try to do. Turning back around, she found her way back to the highway and kept the speed at which was going, hoping that she wouldn't get pulled over. Realizing that she didn't see the black Mustang anywhere in her rear view mirror, Alana tried to even out her breathing. Once at the hospital parking lot, she looked at the time and saw that she had managed to get there with about 20 minutes to spare before her shift started. Making sure she had everything she needed, Alana locked her car and walked towards the entrance to the hospital. Taking out her phone, she didn't pay attention to what was in front of her, until she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry." Alana quickly says, looking up, only to see that it was two of them worked at the hospital and they were both nurses, but were in different departments. "You're here."

"Good morning, to you, too." Vanessa says, hugging her. "What's wrong? You're so tense."

Grabbing her hand and taking her inside, Alana waited until the got to the elevator. "Someone was following me."

"Oh my God, are you okay? You didn't get hurt, did you?" The blonde asks, looking at her friend from head to toe, as if checking for any physical harm done to her.

"Yes...no...I don't know." Alana says. "I was at a light, and I saw the car behind me. I noticed that it's been behind me for the last ten minutes or so and when I tried to get away, it just kept following me. I tried changing lanes and everything and it did the same thing. It tried to leave cars in between us, I guess to try to hide but I still saw it."

Vanessa grabbed her friend for a hug. "Did you see who was driving?"

"No." She replied, shaking her head. "I just saw the type of car it was. I couldn't see too good, who was driving."

"Alana, you're going to go to the police about it, right?" Vanessa asks, the brunette, walking into the elevator.

"I didn't get their license plate. How are they going to help me?" She asks.

Vanessa sighed and looked over at her best friend. "Then at least tell Drew. Maybe he can bring you here and pick you up. Or at least accompany you to make sure you're okay."

"No, I don't want to worry him." Alana says. "And I don't want him to go through all that trouble, just to make sure I'm okay."

"Tell him at least, Alana." She says. "Spend the weekend with me. We're in need of a girls day, anyways."

Alana agreed and got off on her floor, and went to the break room, taking a bite of her muffin after taking it out of her bag. She took out her phone and found Drew's number, to text him, buy couldn't find how to tell him without freaking him out. The last two weeks, he had made sure to spend as much time with her as he physically could. Besides, she knew they were dating, but neither of them have put a label on what they had going on with each other. She wasn't going to force it, and was just going to let it happen.

Clocking in, she put her phone away and washed her hands before leaving the break room to start her shift. It was busy enough for her to keep occupied throughout the day, eventually avoiding telling Drew about what had happened that morning, even though they texted each other the majority of the day. She just wanted to see him later and spend some time with him before going home. A few of his kisses wouldn't hurt.

Meanwhile, in a two story house, was a group of guys that were full of tattoos. The house was old and falling apart. It was abandoned and had been for decades, and on the wrong side of town. The windows were filled with years and years of dirt on them, as was the rest of the outside. The stairs were cracked in some places, though it had been fixed over the years. The white paint, peeling off all over the place. Even the dark blue paint on the porch floor, was peeling. The front door needed to be greased, as it reminded everyone of it every time it was opened. The inside wasn't much better, as the wooden floors creaked, as did every step that was on the staircase. Surprisingly, the inside was better off than the outside. It was kept clean with decent furniture. The little bit that was managed to be put in.

"We got an address for both places, correct?" Asked Jack. He was in his early thirties and had dark brown hair, with hazel eyes. An even six feet and a little over 200 pounds, and was covered with tattoos. He looked like a typical bad boy and the way he carried himself, made that more obvious to people. Dressed in a wife beater and jeans with combat boots, he let all of his tattoos show, from the top of his shoulders, to his wrists.

"Yes, we do." Says Xavier, who was like his right hand man. At 6'2, he was a little taller, and also a little heavier, with 215 pounds on his body.

They were both muscular, as they both made sure that they made time to work out and keep in shape. They were part of this group of guys, who had a gang like mentality. They were always with the wrong crowds, and a lot of them, if not all of them, already had rap sheets, some of them longer than a person's grocery list. Some of those guys were just kids, some barely even twenty-one. Outside the house, there were more of them everywhere. Almost the whole damn neighborhood. Hell, in the area, period. They had the short end of the stick in life. The majority of these people grew up in single parent households, and all of them in low income families. There were dropouts, and there were those who, whether a high school diploma or a GED, didn't make it to college because of not being able to afford it. If they didn't make it out of that type of environment for whatever reason, their cycle would never be broken until someone did.

"We should have a plan, though." Said Xavier, even with music in the background. "We can't just run through all of that. Besides, what's in it for us? For you?"

"We're not going to be doing anything to her. She's off limits and always will be." Says Jack. "I just want to keep an eye on her. Especially if what I hear, is true."

Another young man, shook his head. He was the smallest out of all of the guys in the living room, at the moment. But he sure was the smartest. He had the ability to go far in life, but he got involved with the wrong crowd and was in jeopardy of losing the scholarship that he had worked so hard for. At 17, he had a future ahead of him and Jack already made the decision to not let him fall. Not when he had so much going for him. Even if it meant, not letting him do a lot of the things they did. To help him stay out of trouble after seeing that he wasn't going to stop hanging around anytime soon.

"If you got something to say, then just say it." The man says.

"Is it worth the risk of getting caught?" Sam says. He was well built. Played football all through high school and had received a scholarship from several schools before deciding to go with Louisiana State University. "We all know that we do, isn't legal."

" _You_ don't do any of these things." Jack tells him. "You're not losing your opportunity to get out of here, kid. To make something of your life. You don't need the consequences that come with what we do, Sam. But to answer your question, I'll give you this. Do any of us want to get into trouble? No. We all at some point, think that we're invincible and we still like to think that at some point. Hell, we probably still do, with all of the drugs and stealing and alcohol and whatnot. But as to if it's worth the risk? To me, it's not. I got something brewing in my head."

"If you say so, captain." Sam says, as if dismissing his question.

Looking through his phone, Jack knew that there was a chance that things could go wrong. They were in the middle of a drug ring and it involved a lot of money. It might be wrong, hell it was definitely wrong. But they were so addicted to the lifestyle, and the money that it bought in, they couldn't get themselves to want to get out. On the other side of Tampa, Drew was at Alana's apartment, for dinner. It was a two bedroom apartment, though she lived by herself. It was a little bigger than Drew's, but there was a more feminine touch to it. She kept it clean and spotless, and with pictures of her with friends and family.

"Sweetheart, why are you so quiet?" Drew asks, circling his arms around her waist from behind, in the kitchen.

"I'm just tired." Alana says softly, leaning into him.

It was the truth. It had been a long day, and her mind had been restless all day. She was just happy to be with Drew, and found comfort with him around. Turning around in his arms, she rested her hands on his forearms and looked up at him. He had his hair out tonight, which she already found herself running her hands through twice already and they haven't started dinner, yet.

"You sure it's just that?" He asks.

They already had the table set up, including their food and drinks, they were just getting some napkins. Kissing his cheek, she takes his hand and takes him back to the table, so that they could start eating. He picked up that something may be wrong, but didn't want to assume before she said anything.

"Don't freak out." Alana says after she sits down.

"What's wrong?" Drew asks, with his expression turning serious.

"Well, this morning, on my way to work, someone may have been following me." She says, pushing her food around which consisted of mashed potatoes, pork chops and rice with corn.

Drew's jaw ticked. "What do you mean someone may have been following you?"

Alana explained to him what she had told Vanessa and took a small bite of her food when she finished. "I didn't want you to get mad or freak out or think that I can't take care of myself."

"I never doubted that you can take care of yourself, Alana." He says to her. "But how am I not supposed to freak out? I'm supposed to like it when my girlfriend says that she was being followed?"

 _His girlfriend._ She liked the way it sounded, coming from him, though she said nothing about it. "Drew,"

"Did you see who it was? What kind of car was it?" He quickly asks.

"It was a black Mustang, though I couldn't see what was on the license plate, but it looked like a Florida plate. I couldn't tell too good, what the person looked like." She quietly says. "I noticed the windows were a bit too dark. Now that I think about it, it had a grill on the hood, if that means anything."

Drew was quiet for a moment, eating, until he looked over at her. She wouldn't look at him, and seemed to be wanting to curl into herself. Putting his fork down, he grabbed her hands in his and got her to look at him.

"I'm sorry. I just...I just don't want you to get hurt." He tells her. "I care about you and I want you to be okay. Like I said, I don't doubt that you can take care of yourself, but that doesn't mean I don't want to protect you, too."

"Are you mad at me?" Alana asks.

"Why would I be mad at you?" He asks, confused.

She shrugs and looks back down, before he speaks again. "Sweetheart, I'm not. Not at you. I'm just glad you're okay. Did you see them again at all since?"

"No. But it's over, I just want to move on." Alana said, wanting to end the topic of conversation.

Drew took the hint and kept his mouth shut, seeing the frustrating look on her face. They kept the conversation light, until they finished and had cleaned everything up. He had reached the living room first and sat down on the couch, and when Alana walked in, he gently grabbed her hand and got her to sit on his lap. Curling up against his muscular body, she played with the bottom of his white shirt and felt his arms wrap around her as she rested her head on his chest. Drew was going to make sure that she was kept safe. Alana was his, not in a possessive or controlling way, but his. She was _his_ girlfriend. Not anybody else's.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own WWE, NXT, or any of the Superstars from either roster that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only.**

It was just another weekend for Vanessa and Alana. But it was going to be a girls weekend and they had invited Renee and Galina to come along. They were going to travel outside of Tampa, but they were going we're go t to get their nails and feet done, their hair and shop. The guys would be taking care of the kids, and spending time with them. Over the last few weeks, Vanessa and Alana have been helping out at the gym with making snacks for the kids and helping out a bit with homework. That allowed the women to become good friends and they were glad to be spending some time together away from everything.

"So how are things with you and Alana going?" Roman asks, as they were at his house, in the living room.

"Things are going pretty good." Drew says. "I really like this girl. She's different, in a good way. Incredibly smart, funny and she's beautiful. Those green eyes, her curly hair, just everything and she's amazing."

"And the first girl you ever bought around the gym and any of us." Dean says. "You must be really into her."

Drew smiles to himself. "I am. Which reminds me, did anybody find any information yet? I got some, but I was hoping to put it together with whatever you guys have."

"You should tell Alana about this." Roman suggests. "Especially after what we found out."

"What did you find out?" Drew asks.

The large man sighs and sits back. "Her ex-boyfriend is one of the guys that are part of the this whole lifestyle. The whole drug ring and whatnot."

"What? Are you sure?" Drew asks, his heart hammering. "Does she know that?"

"I made sure that it was, when I found out that he was her ex." Roman answers. "As to if she knows, it looks like she doesn't. From what I was able to gather, when they were dating, he wasn't into the whole lifestyle until the last few months of their relationship. He had grown up in that environment, but he had stayed out of trouble. The most trouble had he gotten into until that point, was just fighting. Sources also say that he had a bit of an aggressive streak and may have abused an ex, but with the crowd that they run with, how could she feel secure in telling someone without fearing some kind of consequence for saying something?"

Drew took in what he was being told and tried to process the information. "He never put his hands on Alana, did he?"

"Sources say he never laid a finger on her." Dean says. "That Alana was the one person who kept him in his best behavior, but it wasn't until the last few months of the relationship, where things got bad enough for them to end it. But he managed to keep from her, what he was doing, based on what we were told. We don't know why he kept it from her or how he managed to do it without her ever finding out, but it's a good thing that he did and that he didn't get her involved. Let's remember that Alana wasn't born in this country, and at the time, she wasn't a U.S. citizen yet. Do you really think she would let herself get into that kind of trouble and risk getting deported?"

"That means that she probably wasn't eligible yet, to apply for citizenship at the time." Drew says.

"We all know that she's now a citizen." Roman says. "So clearly it wasn't until after the breakup that she was finally able to or she was already in the process, but it didn't get finalized until afterwards. Either way, she's lucky to be out of that relationship. Who knows how she would have ended up if it hadn't ended. The good news is that we are closing in on the whole thing and we're very close to shutting that down. You should really think about how to tell her. Alana will eventually find out, whether it be from you or the girls."

Drew stayed quiet, watching the kids play around in front of them. His mind was on Alana and how to tell her what his job really is? That the people that his unit were investigating, her ex-boyfriend was somehow involved in it? His last relationship was ruined because of this and he didn't want to ruin the one he was in, now. But what good was a relationship if he wasn't even honest with her about something, especially when it could possibly change how she views things between them.

The rest of the day went by, like a blue. Drew's mind was on Alana just about the entire day. He knew that they had to talk with how serious things seemed to have been going with them over the last few weeks, and without making it seem as if this was the only reason why he wanted to spend time with her when it wasn't. Knowing that he would see her, as well as the other women for dinner tonight with the guys, he thought it would be a good time afterwards to talk.

Picking her up from her apartment, the two talked about the most random things on their way to the restaurant. Their hands found their way to each other and their fingers intertwined as he drove. Once they got to a red light, thoughts started running through his head, and Alana watched him. Seeing her green eyes when he looked over at her, calmed him a bit, but his brain didn't get the memo fast enough.

"What made you want to be a nurse?" Drew asks.

"I like helping people." Alana says. "Making them feel better and taking care of others. It's something I'm good at. Came here straight from Scotland, never having been to this country in my life before then. Been here ever since, and I'm doing something I love. Makes it worth it."

"Don't you miss home?" He asks.

She looks out the window and shrugs. "Yeah, I do, very much. Especially my family. Scotland was all I knew be fore I moved here. I mean, I've been to other places for vacation, but I've never lived in a completely different country, away from all of that, you know? Don't you miss Scotland?"

"Absolutely." Drew answers. "I miss my dad and my friends from back home. But I like it here. I got a good job, and good friends. I have my girlfriend."

 _For now._ He thought. Getting to the restaurant, he found a parking and they made their way inside where they saw Dean and Renee already there, waiting for everyone before asking for their seats. They greeted each other and talked for a bit until Roman arrived with his wife, the kids, and Seth with Vanessa.

"Are you okay?" Alana asks when Drew sits down next to her.

"I'm fine." He says, not really looking her in the eye.

Hoping she wouldn't notice, he kept on with listening to conversations and going back into his thoughts. Alana tried to not pay mind to the fact that he was acting different and wondered if it was something that she had said or did to make him act weird.

"Is it just me, or is Drew being distant from me?" Alana asked Vanessa.

"Did you two fight or something?" She asked, keeping an eye on the man.

Thinking for a moment, she shook her head. "No, we haven't had a disagreement about something in a while. I can't think of a reason for why he would be mad at me."

"Don't stress out about it, right now." Vanessa says. "After dinner, talk to him if you still feel this way. See what's going on. Until then, just enjoy tonight. You've been working a lot the last few days."

"Yeah, I guess." She says, in agreement.

The rest of their time at dinner, went uneventful. Everyone talked and enjoyed laughter and conversation. Drew eventually had his nerves go away and relaxed, taking Alana into his arms when he had the chance to, or holding her hand, intertwining their fingers. It had put Alana at ease, letting her forget about how he was, earlier in the night. It wasn't until he was driving her back to her place, that things went back into where they were before. She wondered if she had done or said something wrong, but wasn't sure at the same time.

Drew walked Alana to her apartment, hand in hand, and went inside with her. He put his hands inside of his pockets and waited while she put her things down. Eventually sitting down on the couch, Alana joined him and snuggled against his body, as he wraps his arm around her, keeping her close to him. He took in her scent, kissed her head before nuzzling his face in her hair. This felt right to him, and he wanted it to continue. Drew wasn't looking for a relationship when he had first met her, but here he was, in a relationship with Alana and he was enjoying every moment of it. This moment though, was something that he wasn't looking for. He knew that he had to tell her, but his previous relationship had kept him from wanting to say anything to not have a repeat of what happened. If anything, it should have made Drew try to prevent it from happening, but he realized that his way of doing it, may not have been the best way. Scratch that, it _wasn't_ the best way.

"Alana, there's something we should talk about." Drew softly says, as he absentmindedly ran his fingers along her skin. The electricity that sparked between them as he did, was obvious to both of them.

"What?" She asked, wanting to know.

There was always a chance that she wouldn't be so upset and they could move on, easily. But at the same time, he wasn't sure exactly how he would react. He almost thought about what else he could talk about, but he knew that pushing it back, would probably do more harm than good, especially if she found out from someone else, or from a situation he would try to avoid to keep her from knowing.

"I um - well, the pawn shop, we met there and I kind of, sort of work there?" Drew asked.

"Kind of, sort of work there?" Alana asked, pulling her head against from his chest to look up at him.

Their eyes met and he knew he had to continue. "I don't really work there. I'm really a cop. A detective, actually."

"What? You're a detective? Why didn't you just tell me in the beginning?" She asked and when I didn't answer right away, she went on. "Wait, is there more?"

"I was going to tell you, but then I was put on a case where your ex-boyfriend is involved." Drew answered.

Alana's face went blank as the blood went out of her face. Immediately she stood up, and out of his arms, walking around slowly. "What does my ex-boyfriend have to do with you being honest with me? How the hell do you even know who any of my exes are?"

"I didn't know that Jack was your boyfriend until I was told about it." Drew says, standing up. Immediately, he wondered if he should have mentioned his name.

"Jack?" She asked. "I haven't been with the guy in over two years. That still doesn't answer my question about what that has to do with anything. Were you ever going to tell me that you were a detective? Or was the fact that your precious little case involves me ex make you decide to come clean about it?"

"I wanted to tell you from the beginning, Alana." He says. "I just...I didn't know how to tell you. My last relationship was ruined because of my career. I didn't want to mess up what we have."

Alana let out a sharp breath. "Am I really that horrible of a person to make you or anyone else think that you being a detective would make me change anything about how I feel about you? Change that I want to be with you? Wanted to get to know you? Spend time with you? Anything?"

"No, Alana, you're...damn you're amazing." He says, pacing around in her living room. "You're the most amazing person I've ever met in my life. My career came before her. I was married to my job. That was part of the problem between her and I. I was put on a case that became the biggest case of my career to date. The only thing that has potential to further my career even more is this case that I'm on now."

"So you didn't know anything about me when we met?" Alana asked.

Drew sighed. "No, I knew nothing about you. All I know is what you've told me. I didn't even know you used to date the guy and when I found out, it made me not tell you even more."

"You were just going to keep lying to me?" She says, with fire in her green eyes. "All because of him and your damn case? Like that's more important than what we have going on?"

"Damn it, Alana, that will never be more important than you!" He exclaims, walking towards her. "Another reason for why I didn't want to tell you was because I wanted to protect you. Protect you from him and from anything that comes out of this case. Especially after what you told me the other day about being followed."

"I haven't had that happen to me since." Argued Alana.

He looked over at her. "Doesn't mean it won't happen again. You think he's fully over you? Even if he is, do you really think he wants to see you with anybody else? With a detective or anybody that's in law enforcement? Alana, I don't want anything to happen to you because of my career. I don't want to put you in harm's way, but there's no way in hell, I'm letting you go."

Her heart fluttered, threatening to break the walls that she was quickly trying to put back up. The way he had said that last sentence, made that happen. A hint of something that she couldn't quite put her finger on, but she did know that it put some comfort in her.

"But you lied." Alana whispered, looking down, bringing back memories that she didn't want to remember. Memories of what had hurt her so deeply. "You lied."

"Alana." Drew said, attempting to get a hold of her hands, but she pulled them away. He saw that despite his reasons for keeping it from her, she would hold on to the fact that he lied to her. "I wasn't trying to hurt you by keeping it from you, please understand that. I want to keep what we have going right now and see if we can build on that and make it better than what it is. I want to protect you even more, because I'm not trying to have you get hurt because I'm after a few bad guys."

She squared her shoulders and stuck her chin out when she looked up at me. "I'm not a child, I can take care of myself."

"I didn't say that you can't." Drew says. "But you're my girlfriend. Isn't it part of my duty, to protect you anyways?"

"You still..." She started saying before he interrupted her.

"I still lied." He finished. "You're going to make me regret it for a long time, aren't you?"

Shrugging, Alana walked away from him, feeling a lump in her throat. Getting to her door, she turned to face him. "I think you should go."

"Alana, don't do this." He says, pleading to not make him leave.

"Don't do what? You have your reason for why you didn't tell me. You being a detective wasn't going to change anything and I understand that you want me to be safe and I appreciate that. I really do. But we need to be honest with each other, Drew. A relationships can't work on lies, nor can it work without trust. A part of me is already wondering what else you could have lied to me about." Seeing the hurt in his eyes that he quickly tried to hide. "I care about you, Drew. That man put me through a lot. I can't go through that again, the lying. All the doubting. All of it, I just can't. Will I ever be worth the complete truth to you?"

"You're worth more to me than you know." He says, wanting to shake it into her. He wanted her to believe that, because Lord only knew how much she already meant to him. "Please, understand. I'm not trying to justify what I did because I know it was wrong of me to keep it from you. But I'm sorry, Alana. I just...I don't know. I don't expect to you to forgive me right now or to not be mad at me for lying to you. Just know that I really am sorry."

"Will you ever tell me why you guys are trying to get him?" She softly asks.

Were the guys right that her ex had kept what he was doing, away from her? Keeping her in the dark about who knows what?

"Not yet." Drew tells her, hoping that she wouldn't feel like I was trying to continue to lie to her. "When it's all over, I can tell you. But until then, I have to make sure that you're safe while being your boyfriend and doing my job as a detective. If he had anything to do with you being followed...Alana..."

"I don't know." She whispers.

He walks up to her, wanting to hold her, but she shies away from him. Avoiding his touch. He wanted to know what she was thinking. What she was feeling and he didn't want to hear what she said next.

"You should go." Alana tells him.

"Sweetheart, please..." Drew starts before she shakes her head.

Opening the door, Alana stood there. Waiting. She was serious about him leaving, he realized.

"Not even if I don't want to?" He asks.

"Drew, please." She says.

Hesitating for a few minutes, he finally spoke. "Alana, I'm sorry."

"I know." She answers, hooking a finger around one of his.

"Will I see you, tomorrow?" Asks Drew with hope in his voice.

Alana's green eyes look up at him and he just wanted to take her in his arms and show her how he felt. But he knew it meant spending the night to do that and she wasn't budging on him leaving.

"We'll see." Was all that Alana said.

Nodding as he looked down, he made sure he had everything, and wanted to kiss her goodnight like he always did when he was about to go back home. She barely let him touch her since the beginning of the conversation. Argument, actually, so he wasn't going to push his luck at the moment. But that didn't mean he was going to give up. He had to try to make it up to her. He had to make this up to her.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few days since the last time that Alana and Drew had talked. He had seen her in the gym, helping out with the snacks and with homework. Drew had texted her and called her, but she never answered. Not even to his voice mails. When he did see her, Alana kept her distance from him and he didn't blame her. After thinking about it, she started to understand his reason for why he kept it from her, but to her, it didn't change the fact that he lied. It made her doubt herself. Doubt if she was good enough for him. Good enough to have people be honest with her.

It was now six and the last of the kids had just left to go home. Everyone was finishing up with cleaning and getting everything together. Alana and Vanessa were in the kitchen with Renee and Galina, drinking some water, while the guys finished with the gym equipment. Dean came in and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and smiled at Renee. Roman came in and gave his wife a kiss, followed by Seth who rested his arm around Vanessa's waist. Alana's heart ached, wanting Drew. She had been so busy trying to get over the fact that he lied, she hadn't spoken to him since the last time she saw him which was the night he told her. Alana had seen every text message he had sent. Every call that he had made, that she never answered. Replayed all of his voice mails, eventually doing it just to hear his voice. They missed each other dearly, and boy did he regret lying to her. He hoped she at least forgave him, though he wasn't going to push her.

Walking into the kitchen, Drew saw her, with her back turned to the entrance. Her long, thick hair was up in a bun and she was still in her work uniform. Alana felt his presence in the room and he knew she did. Though he kept his distance from her, not knowing if he should do anything, it didn't mean that he didn't crave it. Her kiss, the way she so easily fit into his arms. Like she was made to be in them.

"So are we still on for dinner, tonight?" Asks Dean, noticing the lack of interaction between the two. When everyone agreed, he turned his attention to Drew, who remained quiet. "What about you, Drew?"

"I mean, if it's okay for me to come along." He says, feeling all the attention on him.

Alana quickly looks back and sees his blue eyes already on her before whispering her question. "Why wouldn't it be okay?"

Everyone took this as their cue to give them their privacy. Once everyone had left the kitchen, the two of them stood in front of each other, letting moments pass before either of them spoke.

"I don't think I'm your favorite person, right now. You haven't talked to me the last few days." Drew says. He was wearing his usual attire for when he was here at the gym. Sweats, sometimes basketball shorts, with a short sleeve shirt that was snug enough to show his hard muscles, and sneakers with his hair in a ponytail.

Alana walks to the counter and leans against it, with Drew quickly walking up to her. He kept his distance, not sure if she wanted him to touch her. If only he knew that she just wanted to be in his arms again.

"I was mad at you." Alana whispers. "Sometimes I feel silly for being mad about it."

"But you weren't. You had a right to be mad at me." Drew says. "Again, I'm not going to justify lying to you. It was wrong."

She sighs and looks up at him. "I understand why you did it. You didn't want to run me off because of what you do and you want to protect me. I just don't want you to feel or think that we can lie to each other and it be okay to do that. Relationships need trust and honesty and communication from both people involved. I want us to be able to do that."

"You're right." He says, getting closer to her. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." Alana says.

Finally getting a chance to really look at him, she saw that Drew looks tired as if he hadn't gotten a lot of sleep. Alana gently grabs his hands and pulls him to her until he wraps her up in his arms and holds her as if he wasn't planning on letting go, anytime soon. Drew breathes her in and closes his eyes, kissing her head.

"Which means, you are coming tonight." She tells him. "I'm not taking no for an answer."

"I'm not planning on saying no." He says, chuckling.

Cradling her face, he leans down and gives her a kiss that she happily gives in to. There are things that needs to be talked about, that came along with this. The following week, Drew was at the police station, working there today and he was wearing a navy blue, button down shirt with black dress pants and dress shoes with his hair neatly pulled back into a ponytail. His badge was hooked up to a chain around his neck and he was at his desk, trying to get some work done and talking to one of the other detectives there. The room was large enough to fit several other desks and there was some talking among the guys that were all there. The station had several detectives, the sheriff, cops, and a few other positions. Though it was a bit on the slow side, Drew was able to get a lot of his work done that morning.

"McIntyre." Said one of the cops that was working the front. "Someone's here for you."

Drew saves his work on the computer and logs out, before putting everything away on his desk. Walking through the hallways, he sees pictures of current and past employees of the station. A lot of them were great people and he was lucky enough to have met some of the previous employees. Turning a corner, his breath caught when he saw Alana at the front, but he was happy to see her. Her curly hair, falling down her back, with a few pieces in the front pulled back and out of her face. She wore a blue maxi dress and a black purse on her shoulder. Simple earrings on hanging from her ears and lip gloss on her lips and a charm bracelet on her wrist. She looked beautiful. He takes a moment to take in everything about her from head to toe. His eyes drank her in, not wanting to miss anything about the Scottish beauty, devouring everything. When he finally got his feet to move, Drew found himself smiling automatically when their eyes meet.

"Hey, beautiful." He says, taking her into his arms, that she happily walked into, and giving her a soft kiss. "How you doing?"

"I'm good. I just came out of my doctor's appointment, not to long ago." She replies, leaning into his hard, muscular body. "I remember you said you would be here today so I thought, I'd surprise you for lunch. If you can't, I understand."

He touches her nose with his, seeing that smile of hers that he can't get enough of. "I have fifteen minutes before my lunch break. Is that okay?"

"Can I wait here? Does that mean it's okay?" She asks.

"Yes and yes. I think I should mention that I would like these surprises more often." Drew replies, feeling her relax against him a little more and hearing her softly laugh. "I'll be back in a bit, okay? You really do look beautiful, by the way."

Her cheeks turn a shade of pink and she gives him a sweet smile. They share a kiss before he goes back to his desk and goes over a few more things before going back to his precious beauty that he was eager to be with. Getting back to her, Drew opens the door for her and rests her hand on the small of her back as they walk to his car. She smells of strawberries and her green eyes turn his insides to mush. He feels this pinch in his chest as he walks beside her that he can't put his finger on. It feels good to him, but he's not sure what it is.

"How's your day been?" Alana asks him, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"It's been good. Getting a lot of work done." Drew replies as he starts up the car and drives off.

Alana looks over at him and smiles to herself. He smells of spice and soap and maybe shampoo? She loved how his shirt helped to bring out his blue eyes and the way he looked at her. Today, it felt different. His eyes always seemed full of adoration when he looked at her, but today, it felt like there was more behind it. Something that made have this feeling in her stomach and her chest.

"You look handsome." She says.

"Is it the badge?" Drew asks with amusement in his voice. He had taken off his badge and put it in his pocket.

Alana giggled and he couldn't help but smile at the sound. "Yeah, I think that's what it is. Pretty hot, I must say."

"I should wear my badge more often." He says and hears her softly laugh.

When they get to one of their favorite burger spots and ordered and picked a table where they would have a good amount of privacy while they ate, despite the amount of customers there.

"What made it end?" Alana softly asks before taking a bite of her burger. "Your last relationship, I mean. Was it just because of your job?"

Drew takes in a deep breathe before answering. "Well, it was like I was focusing on my job more than on our relationship. I had been working so hard up to that point, to get to where I was and I didn't want to slow down that momentum that I had going. But I also wanted to be selfish and try to keep her and the relationship going, without changing anything wrong that I was doing."

"Like having your cake and eating it, too." She says.

"Right." He says after thinking about it. "There's times where I had to work late, but then there was this case that I got assisgned to, and I spent all of my time on that. I would work even when I was supposed to be off. I drowned myself in it and it was a big case. I didn't see that I was pushing her away and that she was suffering. One day, she just said she couldn't do it anymore and I tried to convince her that it would get better, because I didn't want it to end. I did genuinely care about her, but she just couldn't anymore. A while after we broke up, I found out that she had started talking to another guy before we ended our relationship."

"Did you ever find out who it was? Did anything else happen between them?" Alana asks with a small frown.

Drew tried to hide his smile at how adorable she was at the moment. "I think it was some guy that she worked with. Last I heard, they had started dating when she started working somewhere else."

"I'm sorry." She says, resting her hand on mine. The sparks were there, just like there always was when we touched. "But you're a good guy. You give me lots of attention. Even now."

"You are now spoiled." Drew says and smile when she laughs. "I don't want to make the mistakes that I made in my last relationship. I want this to work out."

"Even if that means being really protective of me." She says, giggling. "And give me lots of attention and kisses."

Drew chuckles. "Absolutely because I'm not letting anything happen to you. By the way, there's this award thing that my job is having next month. More like recognition type of thing, I guess you can say. Will you be my date?"

"Yes." She says with the sweetest smile.

Drew just wanted to take her and kiss her breathless. Hell, he wanted to have her in his bed, but he wasn't going to rush it. Not with her, because she deserved to have it done right. The rest of the time went by too fast for either of their liking, and Drew found himself driving back to work with Alana. Once he found a parking, he walked her back to her car and talked to her for a few more moments before giving a hug and a kiss.

The next day, Alana was food shopping when she got an uneasy feeling. Grabbing her phone from her pocket, she pretended to look through it, while trying to look around. Her green eyes looking around, things seemed normal, even as she resumed her shopping. Scanning the area once again a few minutes later, she noticed a large guy with a hoodie, a baseball cap and dark sunglasses. The man seemed as if he was absentmindedly looking at what was in front of him in one of the shelves. Something in her gut told her that there was bad written all over him, and so she tried to avoid him. When she left the aisle, the uneasy feeling simmered slightly before coming back around, moments later. Tightening her grip on the handle of the shopping cart, she looked at what was inside and saw she needed a few more things before checking out.

Realizing that what she needed was in the opposite direction, she turned around and saw the same guy, quickly go into one of the aisles. Heart hammering in her chest, she quickly texted Drew asking if he was busy, and that it was urgent. About ten minutes later, she finally got on one of the lines and felt her phone vibrate in her hand. It was Drew, asking if she was okay.

 _Alana: Something doesn't feel right, I think someone may be following me. I'm on line, in the supermarket and there's a guy that's been going to the same aisle as me and at one point, he tried to go a little too quickly into one of them when I turned around. As if he didn't want me to notice him. He just got on another line._

 _Drew: What does he look like?_

 _Alana: He's tall, maybe 6 feet at least. Black hoodie, black sunglasses, baseball hat with the Marlin's logo on it. Dark blue jeans and black boots. Looks like he has a beard, and looks huge. Athletic? Works out?_

Finally getting up to the register, she quickly puts her things up to get checked out. Drew seemed to take forever to reply, and she was silently getting impatient and more nervous. Putting the last of her bags, in the cart, she paid and collected her change, neatly putting it away as fast as she could. Trying to remain calm, Alana made her way to her car and put her bags in the trunk, all while trying to pay attention to anything that may have seemed unnatural to her, which at the moment could have been anything. When she got to put the cart away, she saw a familiar vehicle in the distance. It looked as if it was the same car that followed her weeks earlier and so she wondered if it was in any way connected. Getting in her car and turning it on, she jumped when her phone rang. Seeing Drew's name on the screen, she felt a sigh of relief washing over her. Picking it up, she felt happy to hear his voice.

"Alana, are you still in the supermarket?" He asks, with concern in his voice.

"I'm in my car." She replies. "But there's this car in the parking lot. Drew, it looks like the same car that followed me that time. I see the guy, he's walking up to the car."

A low, deep growl escaped his lips, followed by a curse. "Go to the gym. Roman and Dean should be there and I will meet you there."

"No. What if that's the same car and it follows me?" She asks. "I'm not bringing any trouble or danger to everyone. I can't do that. Especially with all of those kids."

"Alana, we can't argue about where you're going to go." Drew says. "I need you safe."

"But not if it means putting everyone else in trouble." Argues Alana. "It's not anybody's fault that someone's following me."

Drew sighed, with frustration. "Is the car still there?"

"Yes." She whispers.

"What does the car look like?" He asks.

Looking up ahead, she describes the car and was finally able to get the license plate and give it to him. Finally getting out of the parking lot, she kept Drew on the phone, putting him on speaker so that she can put the phone down to drive. Once she got out of the area, picking up speed while trying to keep from being noticed by police because of her speed.

"Alana, where are you going?" Asks Drew, in a stern voice.

"I'm going to try to go home." She replies. "I'm not putting them or those kids in danger by going to the gym."

A few beats passed by before she heard his voice again. "Stay there. Unless you absolutely have to, don't try to leave."

"So I have to be a prisoner at my home?" Alana argues.

"Damn it, Alana, we're not going to argue right now." Drew says. "Just get home, please. I need you safe. Please."

Realizing that he wasn't going to budge any more, Alana made her way home and grabbed the closest parking spot to her apartment. Getting out of her car, she looked around and didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, even as she grabbed her bags from the trunk. Keeping her keys in her hand, she quickly made her way to her apartment and locked her doors behind her. Texting Drew to let him know that she was home, she let out a frustrated sigh. She was nervous about who could have been following her, and wondered why when she didn't have any problems with anyone. But she was also upset that she may have to look over her shoulder constantly, to make sure that she wasn't being followed.

Trying to relax, Alana went and put her groceries away and started cleaning. Wanting to keep herself occupied, she also started the last of her laundry. A few hours later, she had taken a long, warm shower to help her unwind and was trying to figure out what to do for dinner when she heard a knock at the door. Looking at what she was wearing, it was a white shirt with grey shorts that fell slightly under her butt. Checking through the peephole, her heart skipped a beat when she saw Drew on the other side. Opening the door, she saw the large, 6'5 man with hair hair out, jeans, crisp white sneakers with a button down shirt. He had take out in one hand and flowers in the other, with a black bag hanging from his shoulder, and a lopsided smile with his dimples showing.

"Hi." Alaina says with a smile.

"Hey." Drew says, with a grin.

She lets him in and closes the door behind them, and outs the locks on. When she sees that he put everything down, Alana runs into his arms and holds on tightly when he picks her up. Her arms are around his neck and she digs her face into the side of his neck, taking in the smell of his cologne that has been mixed in with what she knew as his scent.

"I'm so glad you're here." Alana whispers.

"Me too, sweetheart." He replies, happy to see that she's okay.

Gently squeezing her, Drew puts her down and let's her go to give her the flowers. She leans up on her tip toes to give him a kiss and to thank him before putting them in water. He takes her hands and lets his blue eyes drink in every part of her, as if making sure she wasn't hurt.

"Can you stay for dinner?" She asks.

"Do you want me to?" Drew asks.

"Yes." Alana answers.

Drew quickly agrees without any hesitation and helps her set up for dinner. He had picked up Chinese food on the way and had gotten their usual. In between all of their kisses, they managed to finally sit down in the living room and eat while they watched a movie. Afterwards, Drew had cleaned up and then went back to the couch where Alana ended up straddling him and resting her arms on his shoulders. His hands softly went up her legs, until they rested on her waist. While his eyes wandered, he was forced to look up at her, when Alana grabbed his face and held it.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Drew says. "I wasn't trying to get you upset or make you feel like you can't do anything anymore or have any freedom. I just...I don't want you getting hurt, Alana. The people that were dealing with, right now, if any of them have anything to do with who may be following you...I'm sorry..."

"You're coming from a good place." Alana says, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

He heard the amusement in her voice and smiled. "I don't want to get rid of you. I can't. You mean more to me than you know and I'm not trying to see you with another guy as your boyfriend."

"Good, because you can't get rid of me that easily." She whispers against this lips.

They kiss and Drew wraps his arms around her waist to pull her as close as he could to him. Their kiss deepened and he passed his tongue across her bottom lip, and was quickly granted access. She softly moaned as their tongues danced around each other's. He groaned in response and felt his pants begin to tighten, as he dug his hand in her hair while gripping her waist with his other hand.

"If we keep going, I don't know if I'll be able to stop." Drew says, with a husky voice and his eyes filled with lust.

"Even if I don't want you to?" Alana asks.

Drew places kisses down her jaw, down to her neck. "As much as I want to, I want it to be right. You deserve that, Alana."

"Does that mean you won't sleep in the same bed with me?" She asks, playing with his shirt.

"I didn't say I wouldn't, because I definitely will." He says, earning a smile from her. "I'm just going to behave myself. Don't think that I don't want to, because I do. Besides, tonight, my main focus is keeping you safe and making sure you're okay."

"You don't have any extra clothes or anything for tomorrow." Alana tells him, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt.

Kissing her cheek, he pulled her into his chest and she hid her face in the side of his neck. "I have my things in the gym bag that I bought, just in case it was okay with you for me to stay."

"Please don't leave." She whispers again. "Stay with me."

Something about how she said it, pulled at his heart. That feeling that he had yesterday, came back and along with the vulnerability that laced her voice at the moment, he held on to her tightly. "I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart."

Alana snuggled into him and he just wanted this whole thing to be over so that they could enjoy their relationship, without her getting hurt. She didn't deserve anything bad to happen to her, and if it did, Drew didn't think he could ever forgive himself for having her in harm's way. He made the mistake of letting his last relationship go to ruin and he knew that he played a part in the reason why. But he wasn't going to let this relationship fail, too. This is the one relationship he wanted to last for a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own WWE, NXT, or any of the Superstars from either roster that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only.**

Drew was at the station, with Dean and Roman. They were waiting on the other detectives and the Sargent to talk about the case, such as any progress that has been made and to go over the information they already had along with any new information that has come in.

''Where have you been this entire weekend?" Roman asks, loud enough for only the three of them to hear.

"I've been spending time with Alana." Drew says. "Making sure she's okay after the other day."

The two shared a glance at each other before looking back at him, with Dean speaking. "So why are you mad? You're always happy when you get to spend some time with her."

"I am. But after the last time she told me that she was being followed, I kind of looked into it myself." Drew replies.

"So you already know what we saw." Dean says.

Before Drew could reply, their meeting started and they were going over a few things that were already known, before going into any new information that could be useful to them. Drew was the first to speak up.

"The license plate that I mentioned a few days ago?" He asks. "We ran it in the system. It's registered to Xavier James. He's with this gang. He answers to Jack Roberts, and is the guy that Jack trusts more than anybody. As for who was in the car, the description of the guy, was a guy named Eric."

"Why would he be using a car registered to another guy?" Asked Kurt Angle who was on the case.

The guy had been with the department for 20 years and was someone that a lot of the men looked up to and went to for advice.

"Probably wants to get close to her, without making it seem like it's him that's trying to do it. As if getting the scent off of him. Or someone else, rather." Dean says. "Now, when we first started on this case, it was simply to take them down. Take them out. The shit they're doing, is enough to land them in jail. But now you have Roberts, sending someone to follow her around when she has nothing to do with any of this?"

"She used to date the guy." Angle says. "You mean to tell me that she knows absolutely nothing about the crap he's done?"

"Exactly, she doesn't." Roman says. "I've done my research on this guy and their relationship when I found out that she used to date him. He never told her anything about what he does."

"Jack made it seem like he had a normal 9-5 job." Dolph Ziggler says.

He was a blonde with blue eyes, that stood over 6 feet. His sources were much closer the the gang that they had been and was able to get better information and in a faster time than them, had they not had him as a connection between.

"Roberts has someone in that group that can put together documents and make it look legit." Ziggler continues. "So he always had something on hand, in case she ever wondered about the legitimacy of what he did. Rather, of what he pretended to do. This man is good with pretending and that's what he did with her. Pretended to make her believe what he wanted her to believe. That's not her fault because he would have done it with someone else, if he didn't do it to her. She just kept him in line, without even knowing it. Wasn't until after they broke up, that he got deeper into this shit. What kept him from doing that, when she was in his life, I don't know."

Turning their attention to Drew, they expected him to talk. They knew there was a reason why he was so quick to volunteer to look into who was following Alana around. Why he's been quick to suggest ideas on how to keep her safe. Though that part seemed to be a bit on the hard side sometimes, because how quick she was to argue it whenever a suggestion was given to her by Drew.

"She's this light in your life." He quietly says and with a smile slowing growing on his face. "Positive energy and she has this joy that surrounds her. Makes you want to do better and be a better person. Just...she just does that, to you."

"What else?" Asks Kurt.

Drew's jaw ticked as his eyes met the man sitting a few feet away from him. "Not anybody else's concern. Point is, he must have probably gotten wind that she had officially moved on with someone else. That man has a way of figuring things out."

Later that day, Alana walked into the gym with Vanessa after work, and greeted the kids before going over to the girls and greeting them. It had been a long day and she was ready to relax, but this was important to her, as well. A few minutes after arriving, Dean and Roman made their way to the group and greeted the two and talked to them for a bit before Drew made his way to them.

"Alana, can I talk to you?" He asks her.

"Um, okay." She replies.

Looking over at everyone, she didn't know what to think. Drew looked upset and she didn't know why. Following him to a more private area, she waited for him to talk.

"We have to put security on you." Drew tells her.

"What?" She asks. "What the hell are you talking about? Why do I need security? Does it have to do with what happened last time? Drew, I'm not a child."

Drew let out a sigh and put his hands on his hips as he walked around. "No, you're not, Alana. But it's clear that you getting followed is going to happen again and we don't know what will happen, the next time it does. We don't know what they'll do or how far they'll go. We don't even know what their intentions are with you."

"No." She argues.

"We're not arguing about this, Alana." He says in a stern voice. "Whether I was a part of this case or not, they still would probably do the same thing, they're doing now and you being protected would have still been on the table. If they find out that you're dating me, they're going to get smarter about what they do and how they do it because of who I am. I'm not taking away your freedom, but I'll be damned if I let these assholes put a finger on you. I'll take them out myself if they do."

She felt a lump in her throat. "I didn't ask for this."

"Didn't ask for what?" He asks, looking over at her.

"I didn't ask for an ex-boyfriend like him." She softly says. "Whatever he's doing, I don't know what it is. I clearly never did. I haven't seen him or spoken to him since we broke up. I don't know what he's been up to, and if he has anything to do with following me, I don't know why. Jack made it very clear that he didn't love me when he cheated."

Drew stopped walking around and dropped his hands at his sides. "What?"

"He cheated on me, several times. That's why I broke up with him." She replies. "Well, part of the reason. I found out he lied to me, and I believe that he's lied to me about more than what he was ever willing to admit. Jack became distant and nothing I did was ever good enough for him anymore. He became controlling, so as much I loved him and wanted to be with him, I was afraid it would turn physical and with knowing that he cheated and lied, I got the courage to break up with him and leave."

He grunted, knowing that she had been in love with someone else. He didn't like the jealous feeling that he had, knowing that someone else has had her heart. But knowing that it was the same guy that was now wanted for running a drug ring as well as prostitution? Had the guy been stupid enough to ever hit her, Lord knows what Drew would do, now.

"If I don't have a choice in this, then I'll try to deal with the security." Alana softly says.

"The day will come when it will all be over." Drew tells her.

She nods and looks down at the floor. He walks up to her and cups her chin, lifting it up so her green eyes could meet his blue eyes. Alana looked sad and he understood why. All of this was happening to her and she didn't ask for it and now she had to go about with precaution to not get hurt.

"I want this to be over, just as much as you do." He tells her. "It'll be okay."

He kisses her forehead and felt her snuggle against him. Wrapping his arms around her, Drew nuzzled his face in her hair, smelling her shampoo. That feeling reappeared in his chest, from a few days ago, and wondered what exactly it had meant. But in the meantime, his focus was on the woman in his arms. Despite her frustrations with everything going on, she felt safe with Drew. She just wanted to curl up in his arms and never leave it, especially with how things were going right now.

 ** _..._**

"Why are we doing this again?" Xavier asks. "I know you said that you wanted to talk to her again, but why don't you just go up to her and do it? She was always good to you and put up with all your bullshit, even when she didn't have to and you know that."

"If I do that, she's not going to bother with trying to listen to anything I have to say. I want us to have some closure, as well and for her to know the truth." Jack replies.

"What if she doesn't want closure or just doesn't care anymore?" The large man asks. "It has been over two years and she's clearly moved on. We still haven't gotten confirmation on who she's with."

Jack lets out a sigh and shrugs. "I doubt we'll get that anytime soon. She's never been one to put her personal life out to the public life and she's always managed to have friends who understood that."

"What if we try to get to the friends and see what we can get?" He asks.

"They're not going to tell us anything, and they'll just tell her about it." Jack replies, before hearing a long sigh from the large man. "Listen man, I've thought about that. But her friends are going to tell her that someone was asking around, even if we gain their trust. Believe me, she's smart enough to pick up on something."

"She clearly didn't pick up on anything when you were together." Xavier says.

Jack looked up at him with a glare. "Because I made sure that she didn't find out. I always tried to be several feet ahead of her and I tried to have enough legible proof to make my shit look believable. But don't think that I don't regret doing that to her."

"Like you wouldn't have done that to someone else, if it wasn't her?" The question came out.

"She's different and you know that." Jack says.

"Why? What made her so different that you wanted to keep her from what you do, until you decided to let her go?" Xavier says.

Jack waited a few moments before replying. "Because I loved her, whether she believed it or not. She's free to move on with her life, and romantically. I'm not going to stand in her way for that and so I won't keep her from whatever is making her happy now. Even if it's another person that makes her happy. It's honestly not that important to me, _who_ she's dating. As long as they're making her happy and taking care of her."


	7. Chapter 7

Alana was on her way out of the hospital, after clocking out and making sure she had all of her things. It had been a long week, and she was ready to relax take it easy for the weekend. Walking out, she looked up from her phone and grinned when she saw the man leaning against a black, SUV. His long hair, slicked back into a neat ponytail, grey dress pants and a white, long sleeve, button down shirt. The sleeves were rolled up his forearms and his hands were in his pockets, with a smile and a look in his blue eyes, that he seemed to give to only her.

"Drew!" She happily exclaimed, jumping into his arms.

"Alana." He says deeply in her ear, as his arms quickly wrap around her, without any hesitation.

He had missed her dearly and though they talked for a bit while she was on her lunch break, he still couldn't wait to see her. With her light blue scrubs and her curly hair up in a ponytail, her green eyes making him want to just drown in them.

"Hi." She giggles, looking up at him when she pulls back.

"Hey, sweetheart." He chuckles, before giving her a kiss.

Opening the door for her, Drew watches as she gets in and closes the door behind her. Once they pulled out of the hospital parking lot, Alana found herself softly running her fingers up and down his strong forearms, but continued to do so, as he seemed to be relaxed. If only she knew how much her touch burned his skin, leaving him wanting more.

"How was the rest of your day?" He asks, grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips.

"It was good. I wish you were with me, though." She says, tracing his arm again with her fingers.

Drew held back a groan from how he wished her hands were on the rest of his body, instead of just his arm. "You don't know how much I wanted that."

Alana looked over at him and noticed how deep and husky his voice was when he said it. She kissed his cheek, before resisting the urge to let her lips follow his jaw, and down to his neck. "Can I stay with you, tonight?"

"Absolutely." He replies without hesitation and smiles when he hears her quietly laugh. "I'll get you home so you can get what you need, okay?"

"Ice cream first?" She asks.

Drew quickly looks over and smiles. "I was taking you to get some, anyways."

Alana looks up, and realizes that they were about to arrive at the ice cream parlor that they liked to go to, a few minutes later. "You're the best boyfriend, you know that?"

He chuckles and finds a parking. They make their way into the shop and order their ice cream before finding a table to sit at. The two had decided on sharing a cup of vanilla and chocolate ice cream, and though it was simple, Alana loved it, along with cookies and cream. She snuggles into him, as they sit on the same side of the booth and Drew smells strawberries from her hair and he presses his lips against her hair. Talking about little things here and there, until they had finished their ice cream.

"Remember when you asked what was something that you didn't know about me?" Alana asked, hooking her arm through his.

"Yeah, I remember." Drew replies.

They had that conversation about two weeks ago, and it was a way for them to get to know each other even better.

"I was adopted." She quietly says, playing with the sleeve on his shirt that was still rolled up his forearm. "The family that I talk about and that you see in my pictures and whatnot, they are my adoptive family."

Drew had realized that even though she talked about her family, there seemed to be a part of the story that was missing. He never pushed her to say more, because if there was more to it, he wanted her to trust him and be comfortable enough to talk him about it.

"When did you find out?" He asks.

"I was about ten." Alana says. "My parents told me bits and pieces before then, but it wasn't until then that they told me more and really explained it to me. I knew I looked different from my brothers and my parents, but I didn't know why. As I got older, they would tell me what they knew about my biological parents, which weren't much. They didn't know anything about my biological dad, and the little they knew about my mum, it wasn't enough for them to go into detail about anything."

"Did you ever get to meet either of them?" Asks Drew.

They threw out their garbage and held hands as they made their way back to his car before she spoke again. "I got to meet my mum right before I came here, to the States. A part of me didn't want to, because I didn't want to meet the person who just gave me up, no matter their reason for doing it. But had they not done it, I wouldn't have had the amazing family that I have now. The other part of me wanted to because I wanted to see her. I wanted to know why she put me up for adoption and if she ever regretted it."

Drew held her hand and laced his fingers with hers as he drove, encouraging her to keep going. "She's Scottish and my father was from India. She told me about how they had met over the summer when she first went to India for a week, and they had a thing when he went to Scotland about a month later. When she found out that she was pregnant, he had already left to go back to India, but when she tried to get in contact with him to tell him, he wasn't trying to hear it. The guy didn't want to take on the responsibility of having a kid, or he just didn't want to be tied down, or whatever. My mum, she didn't want me. All I did was remind her of him, from my complexion to I don't know what else and so she put me up for adoption. Not to long before my second birthday, I had been adopted by the family I like to call mine."

"Does that ever bother you?" He asks, lightly stroking her hand with his thumb.

"It used to." Alana softly says. "It hurt knowing that she didn't want me. That all I did was just remind her of the guy that knocked her up and didn't want to help take care of me. As if a part of her blamed me for messing up whatever they had, which is complete crap because she had to have known that he was going to go back to his country. But I think that along the way, she had grown some feelings for him and may have hoped that he returned it, but whether he did or didn't, her being pregnant with me wasn't enough to get him to come back. To this day, I don't know who my biological dad is, but it's okay. I had an amazing father raise me. I haven't seen or heard from her since. But I'm okay."

When they finally got to her apartment complex, Drew had parked and noticed she was still looking out the window. Gently squeezing her hand, Alana looked over at him and her green eyes bright, she saw something in them that she hadn't realized before. Desire, and something else she couldn't put her finger on.

" _I_ want you." Drew says. "So does all of your friends and your family. Especially me, did I mention me?"

It got her to smile and giggle, before leaning over to kiss his cheek. He kisses the tip of her nose and gently touches it with his. He watched as she got out of the car and waited until he got her text saying that she was in her apartment. On his way back to his place, he went to the supermarket to pick up a few things for dinner and then stopped by the flower shop to get Alana's favorite flowers. His mind was always on her and wanting to make sure she was okay and that she was safe after having been followed twice and with who her ex-boyfriend is. Alana is the most precious thing in his life and it amazed him how happy she made him.

Getting home, Drew quickly got started on dinner and getting things together for Alana. Making spaghetti with garlic bread and chicken, he was looking forward to spending time with her, as he always did. They were both so busy with work and his schedule wasn't always consistent, which meant sacrificing some time together, but they always managed to make it work. Cleaning up a bit after dinner was done, Drew showered and changed into a navy blue, short sleeve shirt with jeans and left his hair out. Making sure everything was ready, there was a knock on his door. Looking through the peephole, he smiles.

"Hey, sweetheart." Drew says when he opens the door to see Alana on the other side.

"Hey, handsome." She replies with a smile.

She enters his apartment wearing a white shirt with blue jeans and sneakers, with her hair in a neat braid and a small bag on her shoulder. Drew grabs the bag from her after locking the door behind them and gave her a kiss on the lips. Taking her bag to his room, he placed it on his bed, and walked back out to see her smelling the flowers that he had gotten earlier, for her.

"They're beautiful." Alana softly says with a smile that lit up her face and one that was so beautiful.

Walking into his arms, she squeals when he picks her up. But she wraps her arms around his neck as her feet were no longer on the floor. "I would do anything to put that smile on your face, you know that?"

She gives him a soft kiss and he sees the sparkle in them when she pulls away. "Why are you so good to me?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asks. "You mean more to me than you know."

They share another kiss that quickly deepens as Alana's hands tangle in his hair. His deep groan caused her to pull away and they both saw the lust in each other's eyes, accompanied by something else they couldn't quiet put a finger on.

"As much as I want to take you to bed, I made us dinner." Drew says, putting her down. "And I'd want you to have more than enough energy for what I want to do to you in bed."

Alana's cheeks grew warm with the shade of red that appeared. He gives her a smile and a kiss on the tip of her nose before they enjoy their dinner. They talked and laughed about the most random things, even as they cleaned up and made their way to the living room. Curled up in his arms, Alana gently grazed her lips against his jaw, and down his neck. His pulse quickened, even as he tried to keep his focus on what they were watching. She stopped and laid her head on his shoulder, but he was disappointed. He was trying to control himself, but that didn't mean that he didn't want her with every part of him.

About 45 minutes later, Alana went to the room, to put her things away and to change into her pajamas which consisted of a tank top and shorts. Right when she was about to change, she noticed how quiet it had gotten and saw Drew walk into the room, closing the door behind him. He made his way to her and took her face in his hands, kissing her deeply and passionately. It took her a quick moment before relaxing into him and returning the kiss. His tongue passed her lower lip and she granted him permission to enter. Grabbing on to his shirt, Alana pulled him closer to her as Drew dug his hands into her hair. His lips kissed her jaw and down her neck, with a satisfied sigh escaping her lips. He pulled away just enough to grab her shirt and take it off, tossing it aside, not paying attention to where it landed and revealing a black, laced bra. Letting his blue eyes linger on her breasts, he loved that it was all natural like the rest of her. Picking her up, he laid her down on the bed and kissed her as his hands took in all that they could of her skin.

"I want you." He whispered against her lips, as he tried to control himself with all that he could.

"Don't stop." Alana softly says.

Getting the confirmation he needed to continue, he did. She felt like her skin was on fire with the way his rough hands felt on her and the way he touched her. She leaned up to meet him half way before their lips met for another passionate kiss. Tugging on his shirt, Drew leaned up and took his shirt off, not caring where it landed when he tossed it aside. Their eyes drank each other in, and his lips were back on her. He took his time, kissing and tasting the skin on her neck and heard a soft moan as he did, while settling in between her legs as she did. The bulge in his pants was beginning to push against his zipper and his hands found the back of her bra. Unhooking it, she let him take it off and he took in the view of her breasts which, in his opinion, were the most amazing.

Drew kissed down to the top of each of them as his hands unbuttoned her jeans. Alana lifted her hips to help him take them off, and showing matching lace panties. Her hands roamed his upper body and when his lips found her nipples that were now hardened, she let out a moan feeling his warm mouth on them. Arching her back for more, she dug her hands in his hair and pressed her center against the bulge in his pants that was now evident. It sent a ping of pleasure in her body that made her quietly whimper. Alana kissed behind his ear and moaned when his free hand caressed her breasts as his mouth continued their assault on her nipples. Not wanting him to stop, her hands found their way to his jeans and unbuttoned them, and started pushing them down his hips. Drew stood up to take them off, and stood in his boxers that now showed a clear outline of his erection. Her eyes took it in and knew that he was big. Long and thick.

"What do you want?" He asks, kissing her stomach, and down to her legs.

Kissing up her thighs, he felt the warmth of her center as he got closer to it. He stopped and looked up at her, seeing her pout when she did.

"What do you want, sweetheart?" Drew asks again, smirking.

"There. More." She simply says.

Taking off her panties, he gently kisses the spot right beside her center and she whimpers again. "You have to be more specific."

"Drew." She moans and feels his finger pass up and down her slit.

"Is this what you want?" He huskily asks, seeing the frustration on her face when he keeps his finger on just her clit.

Alana nods and deciding to not torture her, Drew hooks her legs on his shoulders. He makes love to her with his tongue and takes in her sweet taste and her scent. Her moans of pleasure fill the room as she moves her hips, digging her hand into his hair. One of his fingers make their way inside her and he groans with how tight and warm she feels. Alana arched her back and leaned her head back against the pillow. She was slowly coming apart as Drew worked her up to an orgasm. He skillfully worked his tongue and his mouth on her and eventually his fingers, as they made their way inside her, pumping in and out of her. Clamping down on them, her body tensed and as much as she tried, she couldn't hold in her climax as it flowed through her body.

Drew stood up again and took off his boxers, freeing his erection. Her eyes widened as she took it in. Getting back into bed, Alana got him on his back and she got herself on top. Still a bit hazy from her orgasm, she placed soft kisses on his chest and his neck. Drew closes his eyes as his hands found her body and gently squeezed her hips. She kissed him and it suddenly took a more passionate turn once more. When Drew broke the kiss, he rolled her over and reached for his drawer on the bedside table, taking out a condom. Ripping it open, he takes it out and quickly puts it in, settling in between her legs once more.

"If you don't want to, please say no and I'll stop." He says, making sure she hears him.

"Keep going." Alana says.

He gives her a kiss and slowly enters her, careful to not hurt her. A soft moan escapes her lips that were now swollen and red as he makes his way inside her slick folds. After she adjusts to him, he pulls out before thrusting back in and a deep groans escapes from him as he does. Mumbling under his breath, their hands join and rest above her head as passionately thrusts into her. It's a steady pace and their lips join for another kiss as their bodies join as one. A few more thrusts and he wants more of her than he thought he did. Giving her hands one more squeeze, he lets them go and wraps his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him and pushing her deeper inside of her. Alana held on to his back and dug her nails into him as he continued to thrust. Drew dug his face into her neck and gently sucked on the skin behind her ear.

"Alana." He groans in her ear as his thrusts became deeper and seemed more urgent.

"Drew." She moans as she digs a hand into his hair and keeps her free hand on his back, digging her nails into him.

One of his hands makes its way back to her breasts and finds her nipples. She arches her back and moans, before having it swallowed by another kiss. Her legs are almost wrapping around his waist as she tries to keep him deep inside of her. Grabbing on to his large, muscular arms, she gives them a light squeeze, before taking them back to the rest of his body. Alana feels that ball of climax coming around once more, but she doesn't want him to stop. Drew feels it inside of him, but doesn't want to release it until she does. He knows she's almost there by the way she starts to clamp down on him.

Feeling her nails dig into him, their eyes full of lust and maybe love as they looked into each other's eyes. Not long after that, she came apart in his arms and after a few thrusts, he followed groaning as he found his release. He collapses on top of her, both of them trying to catch their breaths, and not wanting to move. Alana traces his spine with her fingers and he lays deeper into her, in bliss. Not wanting to crush her with all of his weight, Drew reluctantly pulls out and goes to the bathroom to dispose of the condom. He walks back into the room with a warm washcloth and cleans her up before cleaning himself up.

Seeing Alana curl up in bed under the covers, Drew quickly makes his way into bed and takes her into his arms. Tucked into the side of his body, she rests her head on his chest feeling more than satisfied. She felt safe in his arms. But she noticed that there was something different in how he held her tonight and with how he was looking at her. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it was there and she felt comfort in it.

"Did I hurt you?" Drew quietly asks.

"No, not at all." She replies, with a smile as she draws patters on his chest. "Was I okay?"

He looks into her eyes, seriously. "You were perfect. Every single part of you is just perfect."

Getting enough energy, Alana straddled him and leaned down to kiss him. Looking into his blue eyes, their noses touched and they share a smile. A few more kisses and they spend the rest of their night making love, well into the early morning hours, leaning each other's bodies as if it was the first time that they had ever seen each other. It was, in a way, as far as this went. This was the most intimate that they have been with each other, physically and they were going to enjoy every moment of it. They would learn every curve, every scar, every sound and movement that they made.

With Alana having been followed more than once, Drew was making a promise to keep her safe. After seeing each other naked and nearly vulnerable, every time they looked into each other's eyes, she has become the most precious thing in the world to him. He can't let anything happen to her. Not when she has his heart in her hands and hers in his.


	8. Chapter 8

Almost everyday for the last two weeks, Alana has been staying over at Drew's apartment. She always passes by her place after work to check her mail and to check on her apartment before going to the gym to meet up with everyone. Twenty minutes after she left her place, she got to the gym and walked in to see the usual. Some of the kids with the guys and some more with the girls. Greeting Vanessa when she reached her, Alana followed her to where Renee and Galina were.

"You're glowing." Galina says with a smile. "Is there something you need to tell us?"

"Nope." Alana says with a smile of her own. "Just in a good mood, is all."

The women share a glance with a smirk on each of their faces. "It has nothing to do with a certain detective that you're so into? He hasn't been stopped looking since he saw you."

This came from Vanessa and Alana's face burned as it turned red. Looking around, it didn't take long for her to spot the 6'5 man, from across the gym. His blue eyes were already on her when she found him, making her cheeks burn a little more with some of that warmth running down to her stomach. The butterflies in her stomach at the way his eyes seemed to linger on her. He was wearing a black, short sleeve shirt that and black basketball shorts with his hair in a ponytail. They smile at each other before he turns his attention back to the boys he was with.

"So I'm pretty happy with him." She softly says. "But I'm just a regular girl."

"In the time that we've known him, he's never been like that with anyone, the way he is with you." Renee says. "You're more than just a regular girl to him, Alana. We've never seen him as happy as he is since meeting you. Admit it, he spoils you, too."

"He does not." Alana says, though in the back of her mind, she knew that he did. At least he was starting to. "Okay, maybe he does. But yes, I'm pretty happy."

Vanessa gave her best friend a side hug. "As long as he's treating you good. I am still willing to kick his ass if you need me to."

Alana gave her a big smile before laughing. They were always protective of each other, since the day they met and it clearly hadn't changed over the years. Deciding to start cleaning up, they did so with ease while they spent the time talking and laughing. Before they knew it, they were all done and now watching the little ones. Alana took the time to quickly and quietly walk over to where Drew was as his back was turned and pressed her finger to her lips at the boys, as to not give away that she was behind him.

"Hey, I don't think you ever told us what your favorite color was." Said Michael, a senior in high school, who would be starting college in the fall. He was the youngest of four boys and was raised by a single mother who sometimes had to work two jobs to help make ends meet. Michael was extremely smart and was an absolute sweetheart and made his mother very proud of him.

"Remember, he said he didn't have a favorite color." Said Rob who was also a senior and going to the same university as Michael. The two were the best of friends since they were younger and came from a similar background.

The other boys agreed and laughed, but Drew laughed with them. "Just so you know, I definitely have a favorite color. I just never shared it with anyone."

"What's that?" Seth asks with a smirk.

"Green." Drew responds.

"A lot of people like green." Said one of the boys. "Money."

Drew was about the answer when something told him to just turn around. When he did, he caught Alana's green eyes staring up at him with that little smile of hers. He immediately takes her into his arms with a smile of his own that reached his eyes and she couldn't help but smile bigger.

"Hi." She says, giggling.

"Hey, Ms. Alana." Said the boys and she greeted them, and asked them about school and how everything was going. Once they were able to go get their things to leave, the couple turned their attention back to each other.

"So green, huh?" She curiously asks as her arms wrap around his neck. "What's so special about that color?"

Touching her nose with his, Drew still kept her in his arms. "See there's this amazing woman, with the most beautiful green eyes. Absolutely beautiful and I'd like to see them for a pretty long time. She's the only reason I like the color. She's also going to be my date this weekend for the event that we're having."

"The ceremony thing?" Alana asks, trying to remember, though she knew exactly what he was talking about. "Gee, she sounds like a very lucky woman to be able to accompany a handsome man."

He lets out a deep chuckle and happily kisses her. Hearing a few whistles, it took a few more moments before he scowls at Roman, Dean and Seth. Hearing Alana laughing, Drew turns his attention back to her and holds her a little tighter. Reluctantly letting her go, she lets him finish what he has to do and joins the women once more. The next few days went by quickly, and though the two weren't able to see each other much because of how busy Drew had been with work and on the case he was currently working on, they would enjoy every chance they could like they always did.

 ** _o.o_**

Standing in front of the mirror in her room, Alana looked over everything. From her long, thick hair straightened out and curled with a curling iron and cascading down her back and a few interact braids. Her evening gown, a red, off the shoulder mermaid dress with lace that hugged her every curve. Reaching the floor with a slight train, it covered a bit her fresh pedicured feet that were wearing black heels. She wore a simple gold bracelet on her wrist, with a light pink nail polish on her freshly manicured nails and her favorite gold necklace. A light coating of lipstick added some color to her lips, and light mascara helped to bring out the green in her eyes. A knock on the door bought her out of her thoughts and she went to answer it. Opening the door, Drew stood on the other side with flowers in his hands, and wearing a three piece suit. It was black, with a white button down shirt, and a grey tie and black dress shoes. His hair neatly placed into a slicked back ponytail and his cologne filling up her nostrils in the most heavenly way. The way his eyes took her in as they lingered over every single part of her body from head to toe, and back up. Drinking her in as if having no intentions of taking his eyes off of her.

"You look beautiful." He manages to say.

"Thank you." Alana softly says, feeling warmth on her cheeks and deep down inside of her. "You look very handsome."

Drew smiles and walks in, handing her the flowers that she happily takes. Her free hand rests on the side of his face and he happily leans down to cover her mouth with his. Wiping off some of her lipstick from his lips, she goes to look for a vase and rests her flowers in there. After grabbing her black clutch, Drew offers his arm and she gladly accepts, locking her door behind them when they leave her apartment.

"Is it going to be awkward?" She asks.

"Why would it be awkward?" Drew curiously asks.

She shrugs. "Because of your case. I don't want to cause any problems, knowing that your girlfriend used to date the bad guy."

His jaw ticked at the reminder of her, at one point being involved with one of the guys that his team was trying to take out. Let alone being involved with anyone else. She was his. The most precious thing to him.

"You'll be fine, sweetheart." He tells her. "If anyone gets out of line with you, they have to deal with me."

Their eyes met and she loved the way he looked at her. She loved being in his arms, and loved being with him. Alana loved everything about him, from the way he made her laugh to the way he made her feel so safe and secure. The way she could be herself with him and never having to worry about changing anything about her. The way he never pretended to be anyone other than himself and how he wanted to take care of her in more ways than one and experiencing things that she never experienced with any other guy that she's ever dated. Not wanting to think about the possibility of ever being without him, she pushed that thought aside.

A little over thirty minutes later, they had found a parking spot and then made their way to the to the place, hand in hand. They thanked the person holding the door for them and made their way inside. The space in front of them opened up to dark red carpet, a few seats, a coat rack that was not to far from the entrance and paintings of monuments and well known landscapes, throughout the world. Walking into where the ceremony would take place, Alana's arm was tightly secured around Drew's. There were several chandelier's throughout the room, and tables were neatly placed, filling up with guests. Seeing the two tables with people they knew, the couple walked over to them and started greeting everyone. The tables had a white cloth on them, and not to far ahead was a stage where there was a band playing light music. Windows behind them, showed the small garden in the background.

"Alana, this is Dolph, and Kurt. They work at the station with me." Drew says, introducing them. "Guys, this is my girlfriend, Alana."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." She says with a smile and shakes their hands before getting introduced to Kurt's wife.

"We've heard a bit about you." Dolph says. "You look more beautiful in person. Drew, we need to see her more often. Though I feel like he'll hide you if you come around to keep you from me."

The large Scot, had a few inches over the blonde as well as being a little over 30 pounds heavier. Drew grunted and kept a straight face, giving the man a look. Feeling Alana gently squeeze his arm, he looks over at her and relaxes feeling his lips curve up into a smile. Taking in the intoxicating smell of her perfume and just her scent, it made him want to keep her all to himself, and without an audience.

"Put a bloody finger on, and it'll cost you, mate." Drew mumbles.

The two laugh and he wraps an arm around her waist, feeling her quickly ease into his side before Dolph speaks again. "You really do look beautiful, tonight, Ms. Alana. He's been a lot happier lately which, by what we can see, is from you."

"Thank you." She says with a sweet smile, while wanting to hide her face in Drew's chest.

His lips softly land on her temple and she just wanted to curl up in his arms. Noticing the women trying to get her attention, she shares a kiss with Drew and makes their way to them while his eyes linger on her, with another urge to take her out of her dress. Regaining control of his thoughts, he caught up with some of the guys and spent some time with them until it was time for everyone to settle down and get to their seats.

 _ **O.O**_

"Jack, she's dating a detective." Xavier says. "The hell are we doing going after someone who's dating a detective? If she gets hurt on any of our account, that's going to hurt us more than help. We'll be done."

"That won't happen." He replies, trying to reassure him. "We've got that solid plan that we're already putting into motion."

"Yes, but we can't be reckless, either." Xavier tells him. "Especially when your precious ex-girlfriend is in a relationship with a detective. I can only imagine how protective he'll be of her."

Jack sighed, and knew the man was right. He had an idea that Alana had been with the guy, but it wasn't until recently that he knew for sure. He did know that he was a good guy. Stayed out of trouble, and kept a good crowd of people around him. Went to college and finished and worked his way up to detective. Jack knew that he was the type of guy that Alana deserved in her life. He hadn't realized how much his stupidity could have caused her a lot simply because of her association with him. He missed Alana and regretted not getting himself together to keep her. She really was a good girl. Probably still is and though his heart wanted her still, his mind knew that it wouldn't happen. Not after all of this.

"We have an updated address, correct?" Jack asked.

"We do." The large man replies. "Are we really going to go through with this? You know better than any of us, the risks that this has. We just can't jump up on a detective's girl. Not with the shit we got going on."

Jack was about to say something before Xavier interrupted. "Don't, because I'm just trying to not get more attention on us what there already is. I don't get why she's a concern of yours anymore. Move on, Jack. She clearly has."

 ** _O.O_**

"Are you trying to tell me something by bringing me here in here?" Alana asks Drew when he quickly takes them into the coat closet that wasn't being used by anyone tonight because of how warm it was outside.

"I wasn't sure I could wait for this." He simply says before crashing his lips with hers for a hard, passionate kiss.

A soft moan leaves her lips when their tongues meet and she feels his erection against her body, even through their clothes as barriers. She cups the bulge in his pants, earning a deep groan from him, making her gently squeeze. Alana pulls away, as a reminder to keep the noises to a minimum, through lust rolled off of them in waves. Drew kisses down her neck and finds that sweet spot behind her ear and spends some time there, as she quickly tries to undo his pants. She bites her lip, to keep from moaning at the sweet pleasure and pouts at him when he pulls away. He chuckles and slightly bends down to pick up her dress enough for his hands to get access to her black, lace panties. Drew's lips find their way back to that spot of hers, and while one hand keeps a tight hold of her dress, his free hand squeezes her breasts through her dress, and her already harden nipples, press even more against her bra. She arches her back and closes her eyes, before feeling his hand slip underneath her panties, causing her to open her legs to give him better access.

"You're ready." He groans huskily in her ear, feeling how moist she was against his fingers.

Alana lets out a moan when he puts pressure against her clit and works his finger against it. Drew kisses her and swallows her moans, and fought off his own when one of her hands wrap around his erection and works her hand up and down his shaft. He slips a finger inside of her, followed by a second and it works in and out of her in a steady pace, while his thumb kept a good enough pressure on her clit. He thickens in her hand and the need to be inside her grows nearly unbearable, so when he felt her tightening around his fingers, he pulled out and turned her around. Pulling her panties aside and letting his pants go down a little more to completely free his erection, Drew slowly pushes inside of her before pulling out and going back in all the way. Alana muffles a moan, as he fills her up all the way. Drew grips her waist and deeply thrusts into her, trying to keep quiet. She leans her head back against him and slightly rests it on his shoulder, as she moves with him.

"Drew." She softly moans.

"You feel so good." He says near her ear.

Squeezing her hips, he thrusts a little harder and a little deeper. Wrapping an arm around her waist, his free hand flies to her bundle of nerves between her legs and her breathing hitches. She bites her cheek to keep from moaning and one of her hands grip his forearm and digs her nails in, while the other keeps a hold on the wall for added support.

"Oh God..." She mumbles as her eyes roll to the back of her head.

Alana is clamping down on him and he feels that she's close. Drew growls in her ear and tugs on it, knowing he was, too. She lets out a moan as quiet as she could while her body tenses and then shakes as she falls apart around him. A few more thrusts and he quickly pulls out and releases his seed, feeling it fall against her butt. His body relaxes when he's done and they're both panting, trying to catch their breathes.

"I'm sorry." Drew says, quickly trying to find something to clean her up with. "I didn't have a condom."

"It's fine." Alana says, with a satisfied smile on her face, trying to help. "Besides, I'm clean and I'm on birth control."

He helps her put her panties back in place and pull her dress back down. "I'm clean, too. I just didn't know if you wanted me to pull out or not, so I just did. Was this the first time, you've done this?"

"What, sex in a public area with the risk of getting caught?" She asks. "Just once, in college. That was the last time. You?"

"No." Drew replies, pulling his pants back up and fixing himself. "But I couldn't help myself. I just wasn't sure I could keep waiting to take you. You look perfect. Stunning and a lot of people can't keep their eyes off of you, tonight."

"They're out of luck because I'm all yours." Alana softly tells him.

He smiles at her and sweetly kisses her. "I'm a lucky guy."

They share a few more sweet kisses before discreetly walking back out and making sure they're back in good shape before walking back in. They take their seats and Galina looks over at her, and smirks.

"What?" Alana asks when she notices.

"You definitely, just got some." She replies.

Her face burns as it turns red. "This stays between us."

"My lips are sealed." Galina says, signaling a zipper closing. "But Drew looks very happy, as do you."

"I thought your lips were sealed." Alana says and they share a laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars from either roster that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only.**

Jack walked out of the diner, after finishing up his lunch and paying for it. He was by himself today, wanting the time alone to just recharge and think about things. Jack knew that he was taking a risk by allowing himself to be out in the open with the chance of someone seeing him who would tip people who wanted to take him down. Hell, he knew that someone already knew where he was at this very moment, but knew they were smart enough to make sure those very people had everything they needed to succeed in taking him and his crew down. It was just a matter of time now.

Once he got into his black, Tahoe with the windows tinted as dark as he could without getting pulled over for it, a large black SUV pulled up into one of the parking spots. A few moments later, Drew came out of the passengers side and walked up to the entrance, and waited outside. Another black, SUV pulled up and parked next to the one that was already there. Moments later, Alana appeared and she looked as beautiful as Jack remembered. No, even more beautiful, if that was even possible. She wore a navy blue dress that reached a few inches above her knees with sandles and her long hair, curly and thick, falling down her back. He watched as they greeted each other with a hug, before he picked her up in his arms and he saw as they share a kiss. He knew, by the way they smiled and looked at each other, while they interacted, that it was all genuine and real. Drew didn't seem to be afraid to give her another kiss and hold her in his arms before going in, which was something that Jack always found himself doing when they were together. He never showed a lot of emotion or affection towards her during their relationship, which he realized was a mistake of his. She wanted his attention and his affection and she made it clear to him during their time together that it was something she wanted more of. Jack didn't care enough to give it to her. At least not as much as he should have, when he had her and watching someone else give her things that he chose to never give her, filled him with regret.

Before he could get further into his thoughts, he saw more cars pulling into the parking lot. Jack looked a round and noticed that it was the same type of cars that always seemed to be with Alana recently. It was definitely due to the fact that she had been followed a few times already and this was an attempt to try to keep her safe. One of the reasons was also because of her boyfriend, who's a detective and seems to treat her better than he ever did. The guy was clearly protective of her and made sure she was safe. Something he knew he would have a hard time doing if he let their relationship continue, when they were together. Then again, did he care enough to put in any effort? Jack was getting tired of trying to not get caught but knew that he would be looking at years behind bars for the things that he and his men have done, but he didn't want to stop. Not yet.

 ** _o.o_**

It's been a busy few days and Drew and Alana have barely been able to see each other because of it. After months of gathering all of the information they have received and all of the undercover work, as well as everything in between, they were finally closing in on the case and about to catch the guys that they have been after. It meant sacrificing time with the one woman he wanted to spend all of his time with, but when Drew did get to be with her, it makes his time with her more precious to him.

"How are things with Alana?" Asks Dean as they ate lunch.

They were happy to get a break and fuel up. It was another busy day, and it was going to last well into the night.

"They're going great. She's the most amazing woman. I don't know what I did to deserve her, but she's amazing. I know it's not the easiest thing for them when we get caught up like this with work, but she's been handling it the best she can." Drew says. "I miss her. I'm ready to spend some time with her."

"You need to because you're sure as hell miserable without her." The man mumbles, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Drew playfully punches him in the arm and they both laugh. "I haven't been _that_ bad. How's Renee, though?"

"Yes, you have. But Renee's been great." Dean replies as his face lit up with the mention of her name and as he talks about her.

The Scot smiled knowing the man truly loved his wife as Dean continued talking about her. It made him think about Alana and how happy she made him. She means the world to him and he would do anything to see her smile and anything for her to be happy. She has him wrapped around her finger, but he wouldn't have it any other way. Once they were done, the two made their way back to the station where they met with Kurt and the rest of the people who were also on the case.

"Okay, so there's some good news." He starts off saying. "After months of investigation and gathering as much as information as we can possibly get, we have enough to finally get these guys and bring them in. We're just working on making sure of when and where we can make everything happened and making sure that we're prepared. We have to remember that they're armed with weapons so we have take precaution. We have to go in expecting that they'll fight back and be prepared in case they do."

They went on to make a plan as to how they would make this take down successful. Who would be involved, and who would be doing what. They wanted to take them down as soon as possible and put them all behind bars, but they knew that they had to be smart about how they went about doing it. After almost two hours, they went back to their posts to try to get as much information as they could, before putting it all together. It was going to be another long night, but in the morning, they would finally get a break.

 ** _0.0_**

Leaving work after a long day at the hospital, Alana was just ready to relax and enjoy the rest of the day. Vanessa had the day off, but they spent lunch together, so they still got to hang out. Walking out of the entrance, she slows down to a stop when she looks up and everything around her freezes. As if the world stopped and everything and everyone disappeared, except for the man standing in front of her. At 6'5, 265 pounds, hair up in a ponytail, blue eyes, a beard, dimples, and a Scottish accent when he spoke, he was all hers just like she was all his.

"Drew." She let out, making her way into his arms.

"There's my girl." He says, taking her happily into his arms, without any hesitation.

His arms automatically wrap around her waist and pulls her tightly to his body as her arms wrap around his neck. Drew's face rested in the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent. Holding her a little tighter, he picked her up off the ground and heard her squeal in surprise, and then giggle, not letting go. Pulling his face away from her when he put her back down, Drew wasn't planning on letting her go at the moment. Lightly touching his nose with hers, he realized she was standing on her tip-toes to reach his face and softly chuckled, bending down to meet her half way. Their lips met for a kiss and she melts in his arms.

"I missed you." Alana whispers when she pulls away.

"I've missed you, too." Drew tells her, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I'm sorry for being so busy, and for not spending as much time with you, lately."

"It was for work. I get it." She softly says, playing with his shirt.

Drew gently cups her face, and gets her to look up at him. "I know it's hard, because it's hard for me to be away from you, especially for this long. But I'll always come back to you, sweetheart, no matter how long work keeps me from you. I promise you."

Her cheeks turn pink and she scrunches up her nose as she nods. They share another kiss, before he takes her over to her car. He follows her to the gym where they would meet up with everyone else, and once they got to the parking lot, Drew walks up to her car and she opens the door, and signals for him to come over. Alana takes his hands and pulls him to her and gives him a big smile, and he couldn't help but take her face in his hands and give her another kiss.

"How was your day?" Drew asks against her lips when he pulls away.

"Long and rough." Alana responds, with a pout. "How was yours?"

Drew shrugs. "It was okay. Wished I was with you, but maybe I can take you out tonight, on a date."

"I would really like that." She replies with the sweetest smile.

Drew smiles at her and spends the next few minutes talking, almost forgetting about why they were there. After Alana got her purse and locked the doors on her car, the two held hands on their way in and were greeted by some of the kids before making their way to the women who were talking and beginning to clean up.

"Well, look who it is." Said Vanessa, looking in their direction. She was dressed in jeans and a plain blue shirt with her hair out.

They greeted the couple and asked Drew how he was doing. When Galina and Roman's kids came over to greet them, they played around with them for a bit and talked more to the women before Drew pulled Alana close to him.

"I'm going to go see the guys and see if I can help out a bit." He softly tells her.

"Okay." She replies, looking up at him.

They scrunch up their noses at each other before smiling and sharing another kiss. When Drew walks away, Alana turns her attention to the women and starts helping with the cleaning.

"He's really good to you." Vanessa quietly says. "This is the happiest I've ever seen you."

Alana softly smiles and looks at her best friend. "It's scary, though, sometimes. I know I deserve a guy who's as amazing to me as Drew always is to me and I couldn't have asked for a better guy. He's so amazing and I fall more and more everyday for him. That's what's scary. How strong my feelings are for him. How strongly my heart wants him and how happy I've been. I don't want that taken away from me but I also don't want it getting ruined."

Vanessa softly smiles at her best friend. "That man is crazy about you, Alana, we all see it. He lights up whenever he looks at you, and you're the most precious thing in the world to that man. Drew is really a good guy. And he has a good, legal job that won't get him in trouble. He makes his own money and has his own place."

Alana laughs and her friend smiles again. "He makes you smile brighter than you ever have in all the years that I've known you. Makes you laugh a little louder. He's very protective of you and he's not afraid to show you any affection, especially in public."

"Like Seth has for you." Alana adds.

"Yeah." Vanessa softly says with a heart warming smile. "I love him."

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Alana jokingly asks.

They both laugh and go back to what they were doing until they're all finished. Alana made her way to the ring that was nearby and sat on the apron and it was few minutes before the guys made their way to the area. Drew quickly made his way over to Alana and gave her a smile when she looked up at him with her green eyes that he loves so much. Standing in between her legs and facing her, they talk quietly, forgetting the world around them. Hearing someone clear their throat, they turn their attention back to the group. Drew turns around and Alana keeps him close to her, resting her hands on his waist and her chin on his shoulder. He rests his hands on her legs and gently leans back, feelings her lips lightly pass against the skin on her neck.

"You're not letting each other go today, are you?" Dean asks.

"No. I want him all to myself right now." Alana quietly whispers, holding on tightly to him, and resting her cheek on his shoulder.

Drew just wanted to take Alana in his arms and keep her there all night, not letting her go. He doesn't ever want her to feel like she comes second to anything or anyone because she's his first priority. A couple of hours later, Alana was finishing getting ready when she heard a knock on the door. Looking in the mirror one more time, she saw her strapless blue dress, that reached up to a few inches above her knee, with roman sandles and her curly hair, out and neat. Answering the door, she smiles seeing Drew on the other side.

"Hey handsome." She says, letting him in.

"Hey, sweetheart." He says, giving her a kiss. "You look beautiful."

Her cheeks turn pink, but she gives him the sweetest smile. "Thank you. Can you tell me where we're going?"

"Just know it's somewhere fun." Drew says.

"That's all you're telling me?" Alana asks, with the cutest pout.

"You don't have to make it harder for me to keep it a surprise." He says, chuckling.

She giggles and jumps into his arms. They kiss a few times, before she grabs her purse and her keys and they leave. He was wearing jeans with a white short sleeve, t-shirt and sneakers. His hair, pulled back into a neat ponytail and cologne that he knew she loves. They make their way to the park and find a parking nearby. Looking around, Alana saw a large group of people gathering around. Some were sitting on blankets, others were sitting on chairs, and others were walking around or standing somewhere, talking. There were a few stands with food, drinks and others with games. When she got out of the park, she saw Drew with a large blanket, neatly folded up in his hands. Looking back at where people were gathered, she saw a large screen with speakers nearby, and with the sun setting, it clicked in her head.

"We're watching a movie?" She asks, as Drew walked up to her.

"Yes." He replied. "I heard that the park gives free movies on the weekends, so I thought it'd be nice to have a date here for one, at least once."

Alana smiles up at him and tip-toes to give him a kiss. "Can we play some games, too?"

"Whatever you want, baby." Drew says, hooking some of her hair behind her ear.

"Even if it's just wanting to spend time with you?" She softly asks.

He smiles and nods, giving her a kiss. "You have me all to yourself tonight, sweetheart."

Letting her pick a spot, he happily follows her and until she picks, and lays the blanket down. They both sit down with Alana sitting in between his legs and leans her back against his chest. Drew's strong arms wrap around her, keeping her close and he kisses her cheek.

"Do you know what we're watching?" She asks, snuggling into his chest.

"It's one of the Pitch Perfect movies." He replies, taking in the smell of her perfume.

Seeing that they had some time before the movie started, they went to play some games and walk around a bit before settling back on their blankets. Drew manages to win one of the games and got Alana a teddy bear and they go buy some popcorn and two drinks before finding their way back to their spot in time for the movie. Snuggling in his arms again, they share their popcorn and eventually end up laying down with her head on his chest and his arm propped under his head. Once the movie was over, Alana poked her head up and scrunched up her nose before Drew got her to lay on top of him.

"What do you have planned next, Mr. McIntyre?" She asks, playing with his hair.

"I was thinking we could go to that taco place you like so much for dinner." He replies, kissing her nose. "Then have some dessert. If you want, we can spend some time together tomorrow. I remember you saying you wanted to go bowling."

Giving him a kiss, she felt it deep within her, and knew there was no denying it. After weeks of feeling it and knowing that it was there, she was finally deciding to acknowledge it out loud and to him. "I love you."

Something just came over Drew. A peacefulness that he realized was always there, from the moment he met Alana. That's something that he doesn't remember having in any other relationship, in the past. Sensing her discomfort starting to rise as she tried to get out of his arms, he tightened them around her and sits up with her still on top of him. Letting out a gasp, she quickly holds on to him.

"You don't know how much I wanted to hear that from you." Drew quietly tells her. "Especially the last couple of days."

"Are you trying to stall or tell me something?" She asks.

Drew laughs, pulling her closer to him. "I love you, so much."

Her face lights up as she shows him a bright smile. Their lips meet for a kiss, and it didn't take long to deepen. Reluctantly pulling away, Drew touches her nose with his.

"Let's go to dinner, baby." He tells her, helping her up.

"And get ice cream or something." Alana suggests.

Drew smiles. "Or something."

She blushes and he chuckles, taking her hand in his while they walk back to the car. They go to their favorite Italian restaurant, where they drink wine and eat while they talk and laugh for what seemed like hours.

"Did you figure out yet the dates for your vacation?" Drew asks.

"Yes, I'm going to go in July for three weeks." Alana replies, finishing her wine. "I can't wait to go back home. I miss my family. When are you going back to Scotland?"

"I'm not sure yet." He replies. "With this case going on, I don't know how much longer it'll last so I don't have an exact time table to go. But if I can't go for the summer, I'll see if I can go for the holidays, later this year."

Alana pouts. "It would have been cool to go around the same time. Even though you'll be in Ayr and I'll be in Glasgow, still."

"One day, we'll go at the same time." He assures her. "I miss Scotland and my dad, so I'll be happy to go back, especially with you."

Once they got to Drew's apartment, Alana got some water from the kitchen while he went to his room. Coming back out, Alana saw that he had let his hair out and watched as he took her in his arms. They found comfort in how perfectly she fit in his arms, and how much smaller their height difference made her seem.

"Thank you." Drew softly says, hooking a curl behind her ear.

"For what?" She asks, looking up at him and his blue eyes.

He lets out a sigh and rests his arms around her waist. "For putting up with me and everything that comes with my job. I know it's not easy with all of the hours that I have to put in and the days at a time of not being able to see each other and not talk much. I don't want you to think that it's on purpose, that I do that."

"I know it's not on purpose, Drew." She tells him. "I get that it's a part of your job. But I also see that it's something that you love to do and I don't want to make you give up on what you've worked hard for. All those days apart, makes days like today and moments like this special. It makes me really happy when I finally get to see you again. I know it's hard, but we've made it work so far. We'll keep it working."

"I love you, Alana." He says, with his body filling up with love that he had for her.

He cups her face and kisses her warm lips, deeply and passionately. Alana melts into him and feels the warmth traveling throughout her body. She lets out a soft moan when he pulls away. Hearing that, Drew picks her up and takes her to his room, closing the door behind him. Putting her back down, their lips meet once more for a hungry kiss and he lets out a low groan when she digs her hands in his hair. Pulling away, Alana takes his shirt off, taking in the hard-earned muscles that were underneath as well as the hair on his chest and stomach. She could look at him all day, and not want to take her eyes off of him. His lips founds hers again and his fingers managed to get to the zipper that was on the side of her dress and pulled it down, before letting it fall to the floor. Pulling away, he took in everything about her, from head to toe. From the curls in her hair, to her breasts and how full and natural they were. The way her hips and her waist curved, to her thighs that were muscular and toned, to her butt that was covered in lace black panties that seemed to stopped midway, leaving half of her butt out. Everything about her, he took in.

After taking off her sandles, he leaned her down on the bed and gave her another kiss. Drew's lips then traveled down to her neck, and being rewarded with a soft moan when he gently bites, as Alana's hands rested on his arms. Going down further, he gets to her breasts and kisses them, caressing them at the same time. Taking a nipple in her mouth, he suckles until it becomes a hardened bud and she arches her back, wanting more. Digging her hand in his hair, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling, as he did the same to her other nipple. After spending enough time with her breasts, he kisses down her stomach and to her legs, taking off her panties in the process. Spreading her legs, Drew kissed up her legs again, and heard her moan again when he get to the inside of her thighs. Seeing her sex, glisten with anticipation, he didn't hesitate to pleasure her orally. Alana moaned in pleasure, as he held on to her thighs and enjoyed the opportunity.

"Drew" She moaned, when she felt his fingers make their way inside while his tongue continued its assault on her clit.

It wasn't long after that he felt her tighten around his fingers and her body tense. Digging her hand in his hair, she let out an orgasm and let her body ride it out. Getting up, Drew couldn't help but take in the beauty that was the woman that was laying in his bed. Getting out of his shoes and pants, Alana saw his erection and bit her lip. Sitting up, she pulled him back into bed and straddled him. Alana took her time, placing kisses down his neck and chest, earning a deep groan from him. Lifting herself up, she slowly sank down, feeling him fill her up, deliciously and they both groaned in pleasure at the feeling. She places her hands on his chest and adjusted to his size before moving her hips at a steady pace, throwing her head back when he grabbed on to her hips to help control the pace and movements. Sounds of pleasure filled the room and it wasn't long until Drew had her underneath him, as he gave Alana long, deep and passionate thrusts. Holding each other's hands above her head, he groaned in pleasure near her ear before gently sinking his teeth into her neck. Her teeth grazed his shoulder before biting into it and arching her back as she moaned.

"More" She softly moans, and he gives her what she wants, thrusting as if he can't get enough of her.

"Alana" He growls in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Her nails dig into his back when she gets the chance at grabbing it. Taking some of her hair in his hand, Drew kisses her deeply before looking into her eyes, though not missing the way she bit her lip. As if speaking through their eyes, their held their gazes and felt their bodies beginning to reach the end. A few minutes later, Alana was falling apart in his arms and he followed, releasing his seed deep inside of her. Drew reluctantly pulled out and laid beside her, not wanting to crush her with his weight. He went to the bathroom after catching his breath and came back with a warm rag, to gently and tenderly clean her up before going back to the bathroom. Alana quietly walked up behind him while he was still there and within a couple of minutes, they were both in the shower, making love before going back to bed.

The next morning, Drew wakes up and smiles seeing Alana sleeping peacefully in his arms. Softly brushing some of her hair out of her face, he watches her sleep before lightly kissing her cheek and carefully getting out of bed to not wake her up. After brushing his teeth and seeing the time, he put on a pair of sweats and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Once he finished and was cleaning up, he felt a pair of hands rest on his back. Turning around, he sees Alana in one of his t-shirts, her hair up in a messy bun and saw that smile of hers.

"Good morning." She sweetly says, standing on her tip-toes.

"Good morning, sweetheart." He replies, meeting her halfway to give her a kiss. "I hope you're hungry, because I made some breakfast. Pancakes with scrambled eggs. It's not a lot, but it's something."

"Sounds really good, though." Alana tells him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I'm pretty hungry."

They enjoy their morning together before Drew takes her back to her apartment.

"Enjoy the rest of your day and we'll see each other later." Alana says.

"Yes, ma'am." Drew says with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She says, with a smile.

They share a kiss before Alana gets out of the car and goes up to her apartment while Drew leaves and goes to the gym. What it didn't prepare him for, was the news that he would receive a few days later.


	10. Chapter 10

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own WWE, NXT, NXT: U.K, or any of the Superstars from either roster that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only.**_

 _ **HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!**_

Drew is at the office with Dolph and Nikki when Kurt comes in. Greeting all three of them, he turns his attention to Drew and the man knew it was probably something serious. They had caught the people involved in the investigation they were conducting on the gang that involved Alana's ex boyfriend. The crew had been caught when it was least expected and the way it was done as well as how successful it had been, was enough to make headlines.

"We have a new development in the case." Kurt starts out saying. "Drew, how much does Alana know about the investigation?"

"Alana?" He asked, wanting to keep her out of all of this. "She doesn't know anything other than the fact that her ex is involved in it. I didn't want her to know about what was going on until this was all finished."

"Well...apparently Jack wants to talk to her." Kurt says.

"Is he bloody mad?" Drew spits out. "What is he trying to accomplish by talking to her? She's not involved in this, Kurt and you know that. We've done a good job so far at making sure she's kept safe and out of harms way. We're not bringing her into this."

"Drew, we know Alana is innocent in all of this." The man says. "We've all met her and spoken to her and we don't want her to get involved. But we have to be prepared in case we can't get this to turn around. He's a smart man, Drew. He knows Alana is still in the state. Chances are, he already knows that you're together."

Drew sat up straight but looked away. "I didn't mean to drag her into this. We didn't realize the connection until after we were already dating. Please, don't blame her. Alana has nothing to do with this."

"Nobody's mad at her, Drew. This isn't her fault." Dolph says. "It's not Alana's fault that he got himself into this mess. That's all on him. Don't be so hard on yourself for that. You've been doing just fine at keeping her safe."

"So what do we do now?" Dolph asks. "If we can avoid Alana having any kind of contact with any of them, that would be great."

Kurt sighed and put his hands in his pockets as he leaned against the desk. "We don't know if we could get her out of this, but I don't want to alarm her either, in case we do. Alana has been doing an amazing job at trying to be as understanding as possible with as little as she knows. I want to keep her out of this, just as much as everyone here."

"Did he say why he wants to talk to her?" Asked Nikki who was standing beside between Drew and Dolph.

"He didn't say much, but what he did say was that he wanted to apologize in person to her." Kurt replies.

"If he doesn't budge about talking to her, is there a way we can get it done without them having to be in the same room?" Roman asked. "We can't force Alana to talk to him if she doesn't want to."

Kurt could see that this was bothering Drew. Who wouldn't be if someone they cared about, had to be bought into something like this or worse when they had nothing to do with it. He looked like he just wanted to go be with her instead of being away from her any moment longer. Drew had been so much happier since having her in his life, and everyone could see that. But he just wanted this case to be over already and have things go back to normal.

Later that day, he found himself going towards Alana's apartment, but he didn't stop himself. He just wanted to see her and wanted spend time with her. It had been a long day and she always had a way of helping him feel better. Knocking on the door, she opened a few moments later and gave him a big smile. The kind of smile that could light up a room and he found himself walking in and taking her into his arms.

"Hey, baby." Alana softly l says in his ear after he picks her up and just holds her. "I'm here."

Drew breathes in her scent and lightly kisses her neck as she tightens her hold on him. He put her down long enough for her to close the door and lock it before he picked her up again and carried her over to the couch. Alana straddles him when they sit and runs her hands through his hair that he left out. She could feel the muscles of his legs, even through his jeans and the muscles underneath his white shirt. They talked for a bit before he rests his hands on her hips.

"You know how we were able to catch them and stuff?" Drew asks and sees her nods. "Apparently, Jack wants to talk to you."

"Why?" She asks.

"All Kurt was able to get out of him was that he wanted to apologize to you in person." He answers. "Apparently that's what he wants in order for him to talk."

Alana sticks out her bottom lip and Drew runs his thumb across it. "I don't want to talk to him, though. Do I have to?"

"We're trying to see what could be done so that you don't have to." He says. "I sure as hell don't want him anywhere near you, much less talking to you."

"I'm sorry for you putting you in this situation." Alana says. "I don't want to mess up this case for you and I don't want you to feel like protecting me and keeping me away from all of that and whatnot is because you feel like you have to."

"No, Sweetheart." Drew says, pulling her close to him. "I'm protective because I want to be. I love you and I don't want anything bad to ever happen to you. I just don't want him anywhere near you."

"Don't get yourself in trouble at work." Alana says and that makes him smile.

"I won't." He says, before she gives him a kiss. "You really don't want to talk to him, though?"

Alana shakes her head, causing a strand of her hair to come loose from her braid. "I just don't feel like I have anything to say to him. What is there to say? Towards the ending of our relationship, he stopped caring about what I had to say and so everything fell on deaf ears. What's the point? To just waste my time? I no longer care and nothing I say will effect him. I can't put myself through that again. I'm perfectly fine not talking to him, so if I don't have to, that's fine. Won't be heartbroken about it."

Drew smiles and she gives him a kiss. Alana leans against him and lets him rest his head on her chest as she soothingly, runs her hands through his hair. He loved moments like this, where it was just the two of them. Moments where silence was so comfortable between them, that they would be just fine spending time like that.

"What would you like for dinner?" Alana asked, kissing his forehead.

"Whatever is fine." Drew replies. "But if I had to choose, I really like that pasta you do with the chicken and the alfredo sauce."

She softly laughs and it makes him smile. "Very specific."

"I'll help you cook. Just tell me what you'd like me to do." Drew suggests. "You know I won't mind."

"Then it's settled, you're helping." She says and he gives her a kiss.

 ** _Two weeks later..._**

Drew was in the main conference room with Kurt, Dolph, Roman and everyone else that has been involved in this case. Little by little over the last two weeks, they had been talking to the members of the crew that they had taken down. One by one, they had been getting more information than they thought would be nearly impossible to get from this group of guys. But a lot of them were more than willing to give up that information and give up other people that they would have otherwise tried to protect outside of this. They had all just finished watching the interview that Kurt had with Jack, when he came in the room a few minutes later saying that they had a visitor and that the person was out in the hallway.

"You can come in." Kurt says, and steps aside to let her in.

"Alana!" Some of them exclaimed when she walked in.

She was wearing beige pants that reached her ankles, a white shirt that flowed and showed her curves and her long hair up in a neat bun. Black heels and a black purse to match. After greeting everyone, she quickly made her way to Drew who happily took her in his arms and gave her a light kiss.

"You look beautiful." He says, running his finger along her jaw. "And sexy at the same time."

A tiny giggle slips out. "You look sexy yourself."

Drew kept her in his arms as Kurt talked to everyone, including Alana. "The good news is that we have been able to get a lot of information out of him so far. The thing is that, we still haven't gotten him to change his mind about talking to Alana which is why we asked her to come down today, in case. We're only giving him 10 minutes to say what he needs to say and someone will be standing outside the room and of course we have the cameras in the room. Unfortunately, Alana, we can't have Drew go in with you."

She felt him stiffen a bit behind her and leaned into him a bit. Drew didn't argue with the decision, but he didn't want to let her go.

"Okay." She softly says.

Kurt continued talking and she wanted to hide into herself. She couldn't help but wonder what everyone's thoughts were about her having to be here today and her having previously had a relationship with the guy they were te to no to lock up. When she bought herself back to the present, they were all looking at her. She felt her face grow warm.

"I'm sorry." Alana quietly says.

"For what?" Kurt asks.

She looks up at them. "For all of this. If me being here or knowing him is causing any problems for anyone. For any difficulties that have come about because of me being with Drew and being friends with some of you and yeah. I'm really sorry, I didn't meant to cause any more problems."

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Dean says. "Like we told Drew, it's not anyone's fault but those guys that we caught. It just happened that you used to know one of them. It doesn't mean that you're a bad person because you're not, it's just how it happened. It doesn't change what we think and feel about you. Besides, we like how happy Drew is with you. Even though he's a miserable mess when he goes those long times without seeing you. The guy's a mess."

"Thanks." Drew sarcastically replies, from behind Alana and she smiles.

Alana follows Kurt out of the room and into the one that Jack was in. She meant it when she said that she didn't really have anything to say to him. She wanted to stay as far out of this as possible but she guessed not.

Walking into the room, her eyes met Jack's and she no longer felt that feeling in her chest that she used to feel for him. The pain that would always be there because of the things he would do to her and the way he would treat her. The love that she used to feel for him that was no longer there. All it did was remind Alana of how thankful she was for Drew. He loved her deeply and passionately. He built her back up and never quieted her emotions, her dreams. Her needs and wants. Drew always nourished them. Fed them and never grew tired of it.

The door closed behind them and she took a seat across from Jack. He looked the same. Hazel eyes, head full of hair. But he looked older. More built. More serious, though he still had the same look of mischief in his eyes.

"You look nice. How have you been?" Jack asks.

"Good. I see you've been busy." Alana simply replies.

She saw something pass in his eyes, but couldn't tell what it was. "Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you because I wanted to apologize to you, for everything. I don't think I did that, the last time we spoke, which was about two years ago."

"Every time you apologized, you did it again." Alana said, her accent becoming thick and more noticeable. "Why should I believe you this time? Because you're in trouble? I'm supposed to feel sorry for you because you're in this situation that you got yourself in?"

Jack didn't reply, but he knew that she had a point. He looked up at the woman sitting in front of him and noticed how the green in her eyes still shined. The tan complexion of her skin, her long thick hair. He could see that she was happy. Much happier than she was with him and that upset him.

"You even lied to me about that." Alana adds. "See, I thought I didn't have anything left to say to you, so I had half a mind to not even show up today. But you know how much trouble I could have gotten in because of you wanting to put yourself into this mess? Not only did you cheat, lie, and treat me like crap, Jack. You put me in jeopardy of getting kicked out of here and losing everything I worked hard for in this country, all because of you wanting to do the wrong things and the fact that we were still together when you did, really Jack? And then I had to find out from someone that wasn't you because you weren't man enough to tell me yourself."

"You're right." Jack says. "I don't expect you to feel bad for me. I don't even expect you to accept my apology. But at least know that I'm truly sorry for everything."

Alana sighs and looks over at Jack. "I forgave you a long time ago. Do I wish bad on you, no. But do I want anything to do with you? No. We broke up for a reason and we should keep it that way."

"Does he make you happy?" He asks.

She leans her head to the side and softly smiles. "That's no longer your concern."

"Fair enough." Jack replies.

"Are we done here?" She asks.

That was enough to let him know that she was no longer willing to hear anything else that he would say. She was mentally and emotionally, checked out and no longer had this conversation, nor him, on her list of priorities and never would be again. She grabbed her purse and made her way out the door, where he saw one of the detectives waiting for her. It wasn't long before Drew made it out of the room he was in and was with Alana. He could tell she was over the whole thing and wanted to leave, but she wanted to stay with him. She missed him and wanted to spend time with him. With her trip to Scotland quickly coming up, they wanted to try to get some time in before she left for three weeks. They would figure out a way. They always did.


End file.
